Questions and Answers
by D
Summary: He-Man battles a new evil on a strange world
1. Default Chapter

The Past

_Once, long ago in the land of Eternia, there were two men: Randor and Keldor. Both men were captains of the Eternaian Army, and both of them served their land with honor. But one day while on patrol, Keldor became lost. He stumbled upon an ancient ruin, called to it by an unearthly voice. When he entered the ruin, Keldor found a strange crystal. It was warm to the touch, and it seemed to speak to him. Now Keldor was a captain, and a very good captain too, but he was mortal. And mortal men are not perfect._

_So Keldor listened to what the crystal had to say, and he liked what he heard. The crystal claimed to be an angel that had unjustly imprisoned inside the temple eons ago. And it promised the young captain enough power to rule all of Eternia, if he could just destroy the crystal jail. Keldor, overcome with his lust for power and glory, smashed the crystal._

_Unfortunately my children, one should be more careful when talking to sentient rock formations, as the being inside the crystal was most certainly NOT an angel. It was a demon, a very old demon. The demon had been locked away for so long, that no one could even recall just how it was locked away or who trapped it in the first place. The demon escaped the ruins and started to ravage the land. _

_Years past, and the war raged on. The mighty army had been decimated in the demon's attack, leaving only two men to lead it: Randor, and the man who let the demon out, Keldor._

_Randor proposed to with the battle with the demon, using only his might as his weapon. But Keldor had another plan. The only person who had managed to cause any kind of harm to the demon was a stranger who called herself 'The Sorceress'. Keldor thought to bribe the demon in being his slave with his plan: He would kill the Sorceress, and in return the demon would spare him. _

_The demon was greatly amused by this plan. He rejected the captain's offer, but instead he offered to spare his life he would grant another favor to him. The Sorceress's husband had died (killed by the demon's own hand no less), but the demon knew that the Sorceress's children would inherit the power of their mother upon her death. The demon hoped that Keldor would steal the infants away in the night and deliver them to him. He would then kill the Sorceress, leaving all of her power to two infants. The demon would raise the children as his own, using their magic to make him even more powerful. _

_Keldor agreed to the terms, and he set out to do the deed. But the demon suspected treachery from the captain, and the demon followed him. Keldor was successful in capturing one of  the infants, but he had no intention of giving the infant to the demon. The Sorceress, upon learning of Keldor's crime, spun spells to launch the deceitful captain and demon into an endless vortex. Sadly, the plan came undone; as the demon attacked Keldor, Keldor leaped away from the demons grasp and tossed the infant into the vortex. The demon, in a blind rage, followed the infant into the portal, leaving behind Keldor and the heart broken mother._

_With the demon gone, Keldor's past actions came to light. He was stripped of his rank and banished to what became the 'Dark Hemisphere', so called because the demon killed the land, leaving every thing there a dead husk._

_The rest you know; Keldor's subsequent rebellion against the Council of Elders and his disfigurement. Of Randor's ascent to the throne and his son Adam becoming the chosen warrior known as He-Man_

_But, "what of the infant and the demon?" you ask. "What become of them?"  Well, that my children is indeed another story_

Questions and Answers 

The present 

In the location known as 'Snake Mountain'

Skeletor, the man formally known as Keldor, sat on his throne and patiently waited as his weapon smith Tri-Clops entered the room. "So, did you build the device to my specifications?" he snapped at the lone figure. Tri-Clops nodded in agreement as his hover-drone entered the throne room carrying a small blue sphere. "Yes Skeletor I did, although building it using such materials…odds are you'll blow yourself up along with He-Man!" 

            Skeletor silenced his lackey's concerns with a simple stare. "Unlike you or the rest of you bumbling idiots" he gestured to the assembled minions under his command who where at the moment hiding behind the throne, " I know what I'm doing. He-Man has only won by luck; noting more!" Snatching the sphere from the drone, he stood up. "With this device He-Man will be no more and Eternia will be mine!" he cackled as his eyes glowed a demonic red. 

At the other end of the room

Beast-Man turned to Trap-Jaw and whispered: "Do you think the boss's plan will work this time?" Trap-Jaw merely shrugged and whispered back: "I doubt it, but the boss always gives a good speech, right?" The rest of the assorted miscreants and ruffians who had taken up arms for Skeletor had simply either showed their approval outright or kept their opinions to themselves. 

At the royal castle of King Randor 

It was typical day, thought Adam as he practiced his fencing with the robot constructed by Man-At-Arms. "So I know there will be a attack by somebody any second now", he mumbled under his breath as he ducked the robot's attack and neatly sliced off his metallic opponents' arm. Staring down at the sparking limb, Adam was brought out of his thought by the sound of rapid clapping. 

"Way to go Adam! That was amazing!" cried Orko the court magician. Adam smiled as he slid his sword back into its sheath. "Not too bad, although living opponents aren't always so easily defeated." 

Just then, the all too familiar sound of the alarm klaxon sounded though out the courtyard. "You can almost tell time by it" Adam said as he hurried towards the meeting place of the Masters of the Universe.

            Rushing in, Adam saw the familiar form of Man-At-Arms standing in front of a large hologram of Castle Grayskull. Teela, his daughter and second in command of the Royal Guard, stood by his side. She shot the errant prince a snide look as he quietly made his way around Ram Man. Man-At-Arms continued his presentation as Adam made his way to the front of the group. "Mekaneck radioed in a few minutes ago. It seems Skeletor's forces are attack Castle Graskull en masse again". "Again? You'd think Skeletor would liven the act up a bit." Man-E-Faces quipped as the Master looked at the actor with some irritation in their features. "By that as it may, we have to stop him. Adam, I want you to stay here and help the Guard protect the castle in case Skeletor attacks here" Man-At-Arms spoke as the rest of the Masters prepared themselves for battle. Adam returned the knowing look and waited until the Masters has left the room. 

Hurrying outside, Adam smiled as he unsheathed his sword and spoke the magic words "By the Power of Grayskull…I HAVE THE POWER!" In a flash of light, Adam, prince of Eternia, disappeared. In his place stood a mountain of muscle and brawn: He-Man, the most powerful man in the universe! "Better hurry, I can't be gone too long or else they might begin to miss Adam" he mused. With a single leap, he cleared the place wall. "No time for Battle Cat, it looks like I'll just have to handle this one on my own." He-Man thought to himself as he spotted the familiar outline of Castle Grayskull off in the distance. 

Meanwhile, at the aforementioned castle 

"When is that insufferable fool going to appear?" Skeletor thought as he waited. The battle was more or less evenly matched, but Skeletor knew that would change the second He-Man would appear.

            His thoughts were interrupted by a thunderous crash. Looking over to the newly formed crater, he smiled as He-Man rose out of it. "Your days of evil end here Skeletor!" He-Man proclaimed rather heroically. "Oh, not quite He-Man, not quite." Skeletor smiled as he removed the bomb from his cape. Pressing the button on it, he simply hurled the bomb towards the drawn drawbridge of the castle (and some of the Masters who had been driven towards it by his forces). "No!" He-Man shouted as he easily leaped up and caught the bomb in both hands, and proceeded to use his own body to shield his comrades from the blast. 

Time seemed to slow down for He-Man as he covered the bomb with his own body. He was aware of the frightened look in Teela's eyes as she stood by him, and of the glowing red eyes of Skeletor as purple clad madman simply waved his staff in a circle. The mystic barrier around the castle began to crack, and then the only thing that he was aware of was the grating laughter of Skeletor as the world seemed to spin and turn inside out.

Skeletor watched in glee as the bomb flashed and He-Man disappeared. "It worked!" Tri-clops exclaimed. "Of course it did." Skeletor replied smugly. "Evil-Lynn, I want you to handle the attack here. Tri-clops, Two-Bad, you will accompany me. We're going to pay a visit to my good friend Randor…" 

 Meanwhile, in a realm not unlike Eternia

            The first sensation Adam was aware of was pain. Deep, throbbing pain that seemed to be crawl under his skin and dance on his insides. Slowly, ever so slowly, he opened his eyes and looked around. Wherever he was, it wasn't any where near Castle Grayskull. The landscape was blasted, and the handful of trees surrounding him were black and gnarled. Looking down, Adam saw that he had some how returned to normal "Hey, I'm not He-Man anymore!" he spoke, sending a painful spasm across his jaw. Using some nearby roots to help himself to his feet, Adam tried to get his bearings.

            Save for the trees, there was absolutely nothing around but the flat desert. Small groups of bleached white bones lay scattered around in piles, which didn't do Adam's confidence any good. 

Stepping out from the relative cool of the shade, he was almost blinded by the heat. Quickly removing his jacket, Adam spotted what looked like a column of smoke off in the distance. "Well, where there's smoke, there's people" Adam thought, picking up his sword and holding above his head. "By the power of Grayskull!" He shouted, expecting the all too familiar magic and power. The only reply he received was a harsh wind blowing across the sands. "What's going on?" He thought as he expected the weapon. "Is there something wrong with my sword?" he thought as he sheathed the weapon. "Well, no point in wasting energy" he spoke out loud as he wrapped his jacket around his head in a makeshift turban and so, with barely a nod, he started his trek towards the smoke. 

After what seemed to be a few hours in the hot sun 

Adam almost sobbed in relief as he saw that the smoke belonged to the chimney of a small building. Judging from the various strange animals and vehicles parked in the front, it was apparent that the building was some kind of public house. 

Half walking/half stumbling, Adam made his way through the badly scarred swinging doors. 

All the noise in the place stopped the second Adam crossed over the threshold. As every eye seemed to fixate on him, Adam moved as fast as he could towards the bar. "Excuse me, I was looking for" was all he managed to say as the bartender picked up a large wooden club and started swinging. "We don't want any trouble! Just leave, and take your blasted metal with you!" the bartender shrieked as several patrons drew wooden weapons out from under various cloaks. 

Drawing his sword, Adam quickly found himself backed into a corner. "And I don't want any trouble either. What's the problem with my sword?" Adam spoke as he ducked a few clumsy swings. One of the patrons laughed. "He doesn't know? He's either a fool or a spy." "Best to kill him, just in case!" one of the larger and more scarred patrons spoke, brandishing a sharpened stake. 

Sadly, the large man would never know if Adam was a fool or a spy, as a intense beam of light burned a large directly in the man's head. Adam was surprised to see at least a dozen armored creatures enter the bar. The creatures wore gleaming white armor, with only a small visor near what Adam assumed was the head. Their shape was humanoid, and excluding the three fingers and two toes, Adam might have guessed them to be human. 

            Without a single pause, the armored creatures continued to fire upon the people. Adam ducked behind the bar, where he was greeted with a rather sharp looking arrow, which was currently fitted into a bow, which was in the hands of hooded figure. "Look pal, I have no desire to get killed by those goons. You just get over there and leave me alone, and I won't kill you. Fair?" the figure said. 

            "Hey, I don't know these guys! I've never seen them before in my life! I don't even know where I am!" Adam shouted as a dead body was tossed over the bar. The figure seemed nonchalant about both the corpse and Adam's statement. Suddenly turning around, the figure shot his arrow directly into the visor of one of the creatures. Red blood flowed like water as the creature let out an agonized howl and slumped to the floor. "Well, if you're not with them, then I don't care." The hooded figure spoke as Adam suddenly became more concerned with the rest of the armored figures advancing on the bar. 

Adam saw out of the corner of his eye the figure slipping out through the front door. "Great" Adam muttered as he swung his sword in a arch, neatly slicing the barrels off of the creatures guns. Quickly leaping to a nearby table, Adam grabbed hold the old lamp hanging from the ceiling and used it as a makeshift swing to propel him over the creatures and out the front door. The hooded figure (who had removed the hood, giving Adam a good look at the stranger's face) looked on at Adam with a look of respect in his eyes. "Not bad stranger. Name's Bow; yours?" "Adam. Now that we know each other, do you know why those things are in there?" Adam replied as Bow gave him the reins of an unusual looking bird-like creature. "Easy, that sword on your back. They can track metal. If you want my help, you're going to have to ditch it." Adam looked down at his sword. Before he could offer up a reason why he couldn't just leave it behind (most of the reasons having something to do with his alter ego He-Man) a stray laser blast hit his hand, causing him to drop the weapon. 

Bow, having already mounted his animal, raced by Adam and picked the prince up before he could recover his sword. "Come on!" Bow shouted as they raced off away from the bar, which had just started to burn. As the flames reached higher, Adam struggled to right himself on the strange mount. "I need that sword!" Adam shouted as the animal picked up speed. "No you don't" Bow shouted back as he drove the animal into a small canyon. "We could use a guy like you kid. Interested?" Bow asked as they rode past a small outcropping rocks and stopped. "Who's 'we'"? Adam asked as he rubbed his injured hand. Bow looked at him with a mixture of confusion and suspicion. "Ok, you really don't know who or what those things were back there?" Bow asked as he drew his bow and fitted it with an arrow. "No, I don't" Adam replied, noticing that several other figures seemingly appeared from out of the shadows of the canyon, each one of them armed, and each one of them pointing their weapons at him. Adam sighed as he dismounted.

A few hours later

"Well, it could be worse" Adam thought as he sat on the ground. Bow had explained that the men were all fighting against someone or something called 'Hordak'. Adam looked around the hastily constructed cage that he had been placed in. He could hear the leaders of the rebels arguing…when suddenly screams broke out among the men.

A few minutes before

Bow sighed as his father and his second in command, Catra, argued about the fate of Adam. "And I'm telling you, we know nothing about him!" His father thundered. Catra smiled suddenly before standing up. "Well, this has been fun, but I'm afraid Lord Hordak has grown rather bored with this pathetic rebellion." Catra spoke softly as she whipped out a knife and with one swift motion, sent the deadly projectile hurling towards Bow. 

            Bow saw the entire thing play out in slow motion. Catra with a knife; then his father leaping across the table, using his own body as a shield, and his father's body hitting him head on and pinning to the ground. Explosions rocked the camp as Catra calmly walked out.

Adam saw more of the armored creatures burst into the area, their weapons blazing. The rebels, armed only with wooden and stone weapons, fought bravely, if futilely. Adam caught sight of Bow rushing past. "Hey Bow! Let me out and I can help!" Adam shouted as Bow fired off a quick succession of arrows into the faceplates of the troops. Bow just turned around and looked at him through a tear-streaked face. "My father is dead." Bow said, seconds before a woman with black hair and dressed in clothes similar to Bow rushed up behind him and knocked him out. 

            Turning her attention to Adam, she grinned like a predator as someone entered the area on a bright white horse. Getting a closer look at the rider as she dismounted the animal, Adam caught a glimpse of bright yellow hair as the rider removed her helmet to revel the face of perhaps the most beautiful woman Adam had ever seen. Her face had almost royal countenance to it, with piercing blue eyes and pale skin. She looked harsh, but Adam could have sworn that there was something in her eyes…perhaps sadness?   

Catra stooped in front of the rebel's prisoner and saluted. "Captain Adora. As you can see, I've managed to eliminate the rebel's leader."

            Adora returned the salute and looked around the camp. "Did you encounter the ones who attacked my men and left this?" She asked as she pulled out a sight for Adam's sore eyes: his sword!

. Catra smiled as she pointed over to Adam's cage. "Yes my captain, I even have the leader's son for you." Adora returned the sword to its hiding place and gave one last look at the camp. "Catra, see to it that this place is burned. The healthy ones are to be sent to the slime pit; but I want the owner of this sword brought to me, understood?" 

Catra nodded and the next thing Adam remembered was one of the armored creatures standing behind with a large club…

Much later

            Near the top of a jagged mountain peak stood a large fortress. The land around it was ash, and the entire lace gave the impression that nameless horrors lurked around every corner

Inside the fortress, Catra and Adora stood waiting in front of a massive throne carved from the bones of some long extinct animal. A figure shrouded in shadows sat at the top. Catra nervously stepped forward and bowed at the foot of the throne. "My lord, I've done as you asked; the rebellion has been crushed."

            A clicking noise emanated from the shadow figure. The noise continued to increase until both Catra and Adora covered their ears-then the noise stopped as quickly as it had begun. A voice that could only be described as inhuman issued forth, causing Catra to shake in fear. "Really? Did you learn the location of that meddlesome wench Glimmer? Or the location of the rebels real headquarters?"

            Catra shook her head 'no' and tried to speak, but the voice interrupted her. "All you managed to accomplish was the deaths of a few rebels, most of whom were not even worth my effort to destroy. You wasted an opportunity to integrate yourself in the rebellion info structure and you bring back nothing of value."

Catra backed away from the throne when she noticed several more figures entering the room. "The rest of my captains. Hopefully your fate will serve as an example to them." The voice spoke.

            "My Lord, please-ahhhhhhhh!" Catra screamed as she fell to the floor. Sweat poured of her like water, leaving small pools around her. Adora noticed that it looked as if Catra's uniform had suddenly shrunk. Catra howled in agony as her ears suddenly stretched and started to grow out, taking on a feline appearance. Long nails suddenly ripped out of the tips of her gloves, while large tuffs of purple fur began to sprout around her forearms. Spit and blood flowed freely from her mouth as she coughed up her old teeth, reveling new fangs in their place. 

            Her feet began to shift and alter, becoming more paw like which each passing second. Adora knew this, as she saw Catra's boots split into two, reveling two furry purple paws. The sounds of her bones popping and organs shifting soon drowned out of the sound of her cries. Her jawbone snapped and healed itself as it elongated to create a muzzle 

The fur spread out along her body, as her breasts swelled to a size that the seamstress who made her top didn't intend for. With a loud 'shred', the leather top ripped directly down the center, showing the assembled captains a nice long view of her fur-covered mounds. Her pants quickly followed suit, shredding down the sides. 

As Catra lay panting on the floor, Hordak waved his gloved hand in a vague dismissive gesture. "Mantennae, Grizzlor has been wanting a creature to stud with his pets for a while; take this worthless ball of fur to his pens." 

            As the newly transformed were-cat was dragged off by a large insect, Adora nervously stepped forward and bowed. "Ah, my lovely daughter. You were in command of the desert patrol; eight of twelve troopers died. DO you have anything to say in you defense?" 

Adora, with a great deal of sweat on her brow, picked up a object that had been wrapped in a blanket. "My lord, one of the men who was captured with the rebels was seen with this weapon." 

            Unwrapping the blanket, Prince Adam's sword caused a great deal of commotion among the captains. Hordak became silent as the sword suddenly flew out of Adora's hands and into his own. "Daughter, you have done well."  

Brandishing the blade, Hordak stared at the metal as the pale light filtered in through the roof and danced on its edge. "Yesssss…you've done well indeed." Quickly handing the sword to a small imp that suddenly appeared by his side, Hordak stood up and descended the staircase. "Daughter, I would have words with the owner of this sword. Take me to him"

Adora nodded mutely as the rest of the captains silently shuffled out of the room.

Meanwhile, in the royal dungeon

            Adam groaned as consciousness slowly returned to him. Looking around, he saw only four drab gray walls staring back at him. 

Sitting up, he saw that he was the only person in the cell. Sadly, he didn't much time to think on the living accommodations as he heard a noise coming from outside the door. 

"You!" he whispered as the blond woman who captured him looked in through metal bars. She said nothing, as she stepped aside and let someone wrapped up in black robes near the bars. 

            The figure gripped the bars and bowed. Adam could have sworn he heard…sniffing? A loud clicking noise filled the air and the robed figure walked away. "What ever that was, I have the feeling things just went from bad to worse" Adam though as he sat down again.

Down the hall

"Yessssss" Hordak hissed as he rushed down the hall. "After all these years-a challenge!" Adora turned to her father in mid-jog and asked "What are you talking about father?" Hordak stopped and started. "The stench of the Council of Elders is all over that boy! He had magic practically oozing out of him, can't you feel it?" 

            "Magic? Then shouldn't he be killed, or at least drained?" Adora asked. Hordak shook his head and held the sword up high. "Daughter, when you become immortal, you will find that there is a lack of serious challenges. Why do you think I let the rebels live? I've already conquered this planet. But with this boy here…I can finally have an opponent worthy of my skill! Daughter, I want you to listen carefully" 

            And as Adora listened, her face paled as she heard what her father had in mind…

An intermediate amount of time later 

Adam woke up once again to see the familiar blond woman looking in through the bars. "Get up" She spoke as she unlocked the door. 

            Adam obeyed, figuring his luck couldn't get much worse.

Inside the throne room

Adam was wrong; his luck had just gotten much worse. The robed figure known as Hordak was seated on the throne, with the blonde woman kneeling beside him. But the thing that captured Adam's attention the most was his sword, which had been carelessly propped up against the side of the throne. 

            "So boy, how are things in Eternia?" Hordak spoke quietly. "What?" Adam was so shocked the question he barely had time to respond. "I said, how are things in Eternia? I would like to know such things about a place before I conquer it." 

Adam stepped back, trying to figure a way out of the room, but Adora quickly put a stop to that as she leaped down and pinned Adam. "Why do you resist? My father is a good man, he brought order to this world!" Adora hissed as her thighs tightened around Adam's torso, making it rather hard to breathe.

"Adora, I think that's enough. I do need him living, after all" Hordak spoke. Adora looked to her father, then back to Adam before standing up. "My boy, aren't you just the least bit curious has to why you can't call upon the Council's aid?" Adam said nothing, but Hordak continued. "Because there is no magic on this world. Your sword acts as a conduit for the Council's powers, so there for-no magic no powers." Picking up the sword, Hordak tossed the blade to the ground. "It is useless on it's own, which is why I need you. Your body has become a battery, and I need your power to open the walls that have been placed around this world. You won't survive the procedure of course, but your sacrifice won't be in vain."

"You're crazy" Adam spat as he got to his feet. Hordak shrugged undernenth his robes and walked to a small alcove. "I am many things boy, but I am not crazy." Turning around, Hordak threw back his hood, reveling his face. His head was large and only vaguely humanoid. His ears were bat-like, and distended over onto his shoulders. His eyes were blood red, and seemed to give off a strange glow, while his mouth was full of jagged teeth.

"I have no need of this world any longer, so in my infinite kindness I released the rebels. Well, most of them anyway." Hordak spoke as a large insect like creature dragged a struggling figure in to the room. "Bow!" Adam shouted as Adora looked on, her face a mask of confusion. 

            "Father, I thought you ordered me to free all of the prisoners?" Hordak calmly walked over to a small lever by the side of his throne. Before talking. "Ah Adora, my sweet daughter I had such plans for you. But I'm afraid that Adam here is a better successor than yourself." He spoke as he pulled the lever back, causing a great grinding noise to fill the room. "And as for the prisoners, I no longer need them or this dead world anymore."

Adam looked down to see that the floor itself was splitting open, reveling a dark pit below. "Adam, if you fail to stand with me, I'll have this rebel tossed into the slime pit" Hordak said simply as he stepped back on his throne. 

Looking down, Adam could see…_something_ moving in the pit. As he stepped back on the rapidly shrinking floor, his thoughts were cut short as Adora leaped across the chasm and landed on the other side. 

            Almost incoherent with rage, Adora grabbed the nearest object she could find…Adam's sword. "You betrayed me!" She screamed as she attempted to plunge the blade in Hordak's chest.

"No my child, I didn't. I brought you to fulfill a purpose. But the young prince over there is far more compatible to my plans than you." Hordak said as he sidestepped the thrust and knocked the blade out of Adora's hands in one simple motion. 

Sadly, there are things even the most meticulous planner can fail to foresee.

Case in point: Adam's sword, which flew through the air and into Adam's outstretched hand. Not wanting this golden opportunity to slip him by, Adam quickly turned and smashed the nearest window with the blade. 

"Impressive" Hordak mused as he sent Adora flying into the pit. 

On the other side of the room  

            Looking back, Adam saw the form of Adora fall head first into the pit. Stepping away from the window, Adam dived in after her. 

            "What are you doing?" Bow shouted as he started to climb out the window. "Well, we can't just leave her!" Adam shot back as he grabbed the dazed woman and slung her across his back. 

            "What do you mean we?" Bow replied as he jumped put of the window. 

"Great" Adam thought to himself as he looked around to see if there was anyway out of the pit. Looking towards the far end, Adam could see a series of chains that were moving up towards the opening.

Moving as fast as he could, Adam undid his belt, and using it as a lariat, hitched a ride upwards and away from the slime that seemed to be moving closer…

Mantennae, who had not been totally idle during all this, un-holstered a large pistol and took aim…

Down in the pit

As Adam neared the top, he became aware of three things. One, the sound of something flying through the air and hitting something solid; two, of something giving off a very loud noise; and three, intense pain as the something very loud just burned a large hole directly through his shoulder. Although it should really have been four things, since the last thing he was aware of was being moved as he slowly blacked out. 

"Man-A-Tee, hold your fire" Hordak ordered as the rebel known as Bow raced back in help his errant daughter and the prince out of the window. 

            "But my lord, it's not my fault that rebel fired his arrows, I know I can stop them-Ack!" Man-A-Tee sputtered as Hordak wrapped his hand around the insectoid's throat. "Man-A-Tee, I gave you an order. If that boy dies, then my plan is ruined"

            Then, ever so calmly, Hordak pushed him into the pit. "Perhaps you'll serve me better as a Horde trooper."

Walking back up towards his throne, Hordak ignored the anguished screams coming from the pit as he pulled another lever, causing the floor to slide back over it.  "Shadow Weaver, how is that spell you weaved on my daughter progressing?" Hordak spoke to a mass of withering shadows behind the throne. "My Lord" the shadow hissed, "I fear the longer Adora is away from me, the less impact my charms have on her."

"Hmm, this could cause a problem. Order Leech and Grizzlor to take as many Horde Troops as necessary; I may not need Adora anymore, but she can still foul up my plans."

            As the shadows slowly floated away, Hordak glanced at the broken window. "So my boy…soon."

Out in the wasteland 

"Alright, this is as far as we go" Bow said as he leveled his remaining arrow at Adora. Gently placing Adam down on the ground, Adora stared down at the arrow.

            "Alright, I understand your position. I'll leave" Adora said as she turned and began walking away. "Wait" Adam weakly protested, "We might need her"

Bow, not lowered his weapon for a second, spoke. "My father trusted someone from the Horde, and now he's dead. I don't plan on following in his footsteps." 

Adora sighed and turned around. "Look, at least me help you take care of him" she pointed at Adam "He needs medical attention. At least let me help you until his wounds are healed."

            Bow lowered his weapon. "I suppose it couldn't hurt too much. But we'll have to go to a special meeting place." He said, slinging the makeshift bow over his shoulder as he reached down to help Adam up.

            "Why's that?" Adora asked as she helped ease Bow's burden. "Because I'm not high enough in the rebellion to actually know where the main headquarters is. The only location I know is a small way station. It's nearly a day's match from here, so we had better hurry."

Back at Hordak's castle

            "Well Shadow Weaver, what news have you brought me?" Hordak asked impatiently.

            The mass of shadows flickered and seemed to reshape itself into a vaguely humanoid shape. "Master, I have some bad news. Your daughter is in the wastelands"

If Hordak was in any way impressed or worried by the statement, he didn't revel it. "Very well. Send out Scorpina to assist the search. I need that boy brought back here alive, and soon…" Hordak trailed off, leaving the Shadow Weaver to gulp, if such a thing were possible. 

            "Yes my lord, I'll summon her at once" 

Back out in the wasteland 

"This is becoming annoying" Adam thought as he slowly sat up. Looking around, he saw that it was now nighttime, and that they had apparently reached the meeting place. Adam saw something being roasted over a small fire a few feet away. Judging by the smell, whatever it was probably wasn't meant to be consumed by humans. 

            As a sudden sleepiness overtook him, Adam could have sworn that he heard voices talking about him…

            Adora sighed as he bit into whatever it was the rebels had cooked. "I told you, I'm not with the Horde anymore. My father is planning something with that boy" she jerked her thumb in Adam's direction, "something big." 

If the rest of the rebels were swayed by argument, Adora couldn't tell. Bow sat across from her, a neutral look on his face. Next to him sat a woman wrapped up in a red cloak who had healed Adam's wound by simply placing her hands on him. Adora had heard about a mysterious healer known as Razz who was supposed to be one of the top commanders in the rebellion.

            The woman spoke in a voice so soft Adora had to strain her ears to catch everything; "Captain, it's not that we aren't grateful for your assistance, but you really haven't given us any reason to trust you. The boy is strange, that much I can tell, but I really don't see how he could be used by Hordak." 

            "I understand." Adora said as she finished her meal. "Can you at least let me stay here until the morning?"

Bow and the woman conferred for a few seconds before answering. "Yes, you may stay the night. But a daybreak we will go our separate ways." 

            And so, with a full stomach and not much else, Adora lay down and went to sleep.

An intermediate amount of time later 

Adora woke with a start. Bright light was all around her, but she could still see the moon in the sky. Sitting up, she saw a woman standing next to Bow. The other woman was tall and dressed in a bright uniform that seemed to give off light, so much so that is hard to make out her features. 

            Hearing an all too familiar clicking noise, Adora looked around to see a woman standing in the shadows. "Scorpina" she whispered before all broke loose. 

The woman talking to Bow turned around and spotted something directly behind Adora. With a wave of her hand, she sent a beam of light shooting past Adora's head. The burnt remains of Horde trooper falling down next to her kept Adora from complaining about the woman's aim. 

            A loud rumbling noise filled the air, and the ground near Adora's feet burst open to revel a hunched figure. The figure stood up, showing Adora her face. "Scorpina!" Adora shouted as she reached for a nearby weapon.

At first glance, Scorpina looked like a ordinary woman, but upon closer inspection, the claws for hands and the large prehensile tail and stinger (not to mention the extra legs sticking out of her sides) showed that Scorpina was anything but ordinary. 

            "Well, this is a pleasant surprise" Scorpina hissed. Uncoiling her tail, she grinned evilly at Adora. "I can't tell you how long I've been waiting for this," she said as dozens of Horde troopers rushed the area. The rebels and Adam were holding their own, but Adora had bigger concerns, mostly the large scorpion tail swinging at her head. "What's the matter, daddy's little defect upset?" Scorpina sneered as her stinger pricked Adora's shoulder. 

The rest of the fight was rather slow after that, as the poison raced through Adora's bloodstream, she could see the vague outline of Adam being carried off before the darkness consumed her sight.

Sometime later

            As conscious slowly returned to her, Adora looked around to see where she had been taken. It was a large cell, and she wasn't alone. Adam sat chained to the wall and the woman who had been at the rebel camp as there as well. Adam looked unhurt, but the woman was covered in cuts and large red welts.  

            "What happened?" Adora asked. "We lost, that's what happened" Adam replied as the other woman slowly sat up. "Those things just rushed in. Bow and Razz got away, but I don't think they'll be back in time."

            The other woman looked at Adora with pained eyes and spoke. "They won't. My mother's the leader of the rebels, but she's unable to lead anything anymore. Name's Glimmer by the way." 

The other woman's name sparked off a dim memory in Adora's mind as she got a better look at the woman.

            "Glimmer?" Adora looked at the prone figure and started to chuckle. "All these years and we finally meet face to face, although I never thought it would be under these circumstances."

            Glimmer smiled weakly at the joke, but her response was cut short as the door to the cell slid open and several Horde troopers entered the room, their rifles drawn. 

            "I guess this is it" Glimmer spoke as she (along with Adora and Adam) were picked up and lead down a hallway and into a large arena. 

Upon a large ornate throne sat Hordak. "Well, it's been a merry chase my children, but I fear the game ends now." Motioning to the troops, Adam was and Adora were both placed in chains that were connected to a large metal spiral. "And the dear princess Glimmer, it is truly an honor to finally see the face of the woman who caused my daughter such grief." 

            Glimmer looked defiantly away, but Hordak continued on. "It's almost sad how this story ends. Glimmer, I know your mother would be proud to see…oh yes, she can't really see anything anymore, can she? I almost forgot how I stole her mind. Or the time I burned the royal place down." Looking at Adora, he made a clucking noise with his mouth. "Now daughter, you shouldn't look away; after all, that was one of your first victories." 

Hot tears flowed down Adora's face as the memories came back, but Hordak continued talking. 

            "And now, it is time to finish something I should have down long ago. Shadow Weaver!" 

And with that order, a being of shadows walked out of the darkness and began to chant. As the chanting grew louder, the metal spiral began to glow. A loud humming filled the air as Hordak unsheathed Adam's sword and tossed it into the center of the spiral. "Faster Shadow Weaver, faster!" he ordered as a vortex opened up and massive amounts of energy began to spill out. 

The light from the vortex began to fill the room, a fact that was not lost on the Shadow Weaver. "Master, the light! It burns!" it shrieked as it's appendages bean to melt away from the intense light.

            "Weakling, I'll finish it my" but his words were lost as a pinpoint beam of light shot directly from the floor into his face. Shielding himself form the assault, Hordak saw the person behind the attack was Glimmer. "Hmm, using the light as a power source. I wondered why she picked that name. No matter."

            Leaping down from his throne, Hordak strode towards the vortex, his mouth stretched wide in what might have been a grin. 

"Now, it is time to end this." He said as he grabbed Glimmer by her neck and began to squeeze.

            As Adam watched Glimmer's life slowly slip away, he struggled against his chains. Looking at his sword as the vortex grew, Adam was struck by a brilliant idea. Well, maybe not brilliant, but this was hardly the time to complain.

            Stepping back as far as the chains would allow, Adam rushed forward and managed to grab into the tip of the hilt. Feeling the familiar engery flowing through the blade, Adam shouted the words, hoping he wasn't too late…

Hordak grinned as the vortex widened, reveling a familiar sight. "Ah, Eternia." 

            Hearing a small explosion and seeing the light in the increase briefly, Hordak stopped his admiration of the other dimension to see a tall muscular man walk out of the spiral, with Adora slung over his broad shoulders. 

            "Excellent, I wondered when you finally transform" Hordak said as he tossed Glimmer across the area. He-Man looked quizzically at the sorcerer. 

Turning to face his new enemy, Hordak cleared the space between them in one jump. "With so much pure mystical energy flowing through you, it would be easier to simply suck the life directly out of you!" Hordak shouted in triumph as, with one hand placed on He-Man's chest, he began to do just that.

            As He-Man screamed in agony as his life was being ripped out of him, Adora slowly came to.  Sitting up, she reached almost instinctually for He-Man's sword, which had been knocked away by Hordak…

As his victim slowly withered away to nothing, Hordak began to laugh in triumph. Sadly, his laughter was cut short as a he heard a whizzing noise and then a sharp pain near his wrist.

            Looking down, he saw the reason for his distress; his hand was no longer connected to his body. Instead, it was laying on the floor in a rapidly increasing puddle of black blood. 

            Grabbing the oozing stump, Hordak shrieked as the light from the vortex increased, allowing an even bigger rift to appear. 

"Who dares?" Hordak screamed as a figure appeared, silhouetted by the light. "You made my life a lie." "Adora?" Hordak spoke aloud as the figure stepped closer. 

            "You lied to me!" Adora screamed as she rushed Hordak, madly swinging He-Man's sword. 

Hordak leaped out of the way of the swinging blade. Looking past the irate young woman with the swinging sword, Hordak hissed under his breath. "Blast! My timing has been thrown off!"

            Knocking the sword out of Adora's hands, Hordak grabbed the blade with his one remaining appendage and tossed hilt first at He-Man. "Another time!" he shouted as, with a well-placed energy blast, he blasted He-Man directly into the vortex. 

            With no warning whatsoever the vortex closed, the light faded, and that was left in the arena was the sound of Adora's heavy breathing. Turning around, Hordak's red eyes narrowed. "Well, since you ruined my plan, I suppose I'll just have to make up another plan." Calmly turning around and walking towards a gated exit, Hordak spoke as the Shadow Weaver opened the gate. "My Horde Troopers will be rushing the complex in less than five minutes; I suggest running."

            And with that said, he disappeared down the corridor and the gate behind him slammed shut with a resounding 'clang'. 

            Adora limped over to Glimmer and checked to see of she was still among the living. Checking the prone figure's pulse, she could feel a slight beat. Picking her up in a bastardization of the fireman's press, she stumbled towards the way they came in.

            After several minutes of shuffling down the corridor, Adora dropped to her knees and propped Glimmer up against the wall. "Well, it looks like this as far as we can go" Adora said to the unconscious woman. 

Feeling lightheaded, Adora slumped down with Glimmer.  Straightening her uniform out, Adora picked up a chunk of broken masonry and waited for the troopers to come for them. The lightheadedness suddenly turned to intense pain, causing Adora to drop to stone and grab her head. "What, what's going on?" She asked when she suddenly something strange on her shoulders. Reaching up, she felt…hair?

Somehow, Adora's normally close cut blond had suddenly grown shoulder length in a matter of seconds. She didn't have much time to reflect on her new hairstyle when a bolt of pain shot though her midsection. 

            Struggling to get to her feet, Adora stared in horror at her bare legs and saw the flesh rippling. Almost as if her joints had betrayed her, Adora couldn't move as she watched her veins pulsate in almost inhuman way. The pain began to move upward, sending her body into spasms as she tried to once again to stand up. 

            A ripping noise filled the air as Adora turned to watch the clean white sleeve of her uniform struggling to contain her rapidly growing bicep. Her legs, while in perfectly decent shape, had become more defined. 

            Her forearms, covered in the blood red gauntlets of the Horde army, began to increase as well. Adora felt a moment of pain before the metal gauntlets warped and slowly cracked apart and fell uselessly to the ground. 

Staring at her new arms, Adora felt a brand new pain around her waist. Looking down, she saw her leather belt tightening. With one hard pull, Adora ripped the offending garment off of her body and flung it away. Her vest, now completely open, reveled that the same changes that her arms and legs were going through were happening on her torso as well. 

            She could hear the bones grinding as they shifted under the new weight, but that was secondary of her concerns, as she noticed her breasts pushing forward against her white tunic. The fabric stretched, but it did little against the onslaught of flesh.

            With a loud 'rip' the shirt shredded directly down the center, reveling a deep valley of cleavage and stomach that gave the impression that it was chiseled out of stone. 

            Ending almost as quickly as it begun, the pain stopped. Standing up, Adora looked down at her new body. She was shaken by her inspection when a laser blast scorched the wall next to her head. 

            "Damn!" She muttered as she picked up the stone again and threw it at the nearest Horde trooper. The fact that the rock hit didn't surprise her, but the large gaping hole where the trooper's head used to be did. 

            Looking down at her hands, Adora whispered 'wow', right before ducking the incoming fire. "Alright, let's see how you handle this!" She shouted as she shoved her hands through the solid rock wall and pulled. 

The wall fell down, although that did little to deter the troopers. The ones who hadn't been crushed simply stepped over the remains of their comrades and kept firing. 

            "It's time to go" Adora decided as she gently picked up the still breathing Glimmer and rushed down the corridor, nimbly dodging the laser blasts behind her. 

            "What happened?" Glimmer asked as she slowly opened her eyes. "Not much" Adora casually responded as she stopped running.

            In front of her was a wall. 

"Well damn." Adora spat as she placed Glimmer down. Glimmer, either not noticing or not caring, didn't say anything about Adora's new physical improvements. What she did notice however were the dozen Horde troopers rushing towards them. 

"Stand back!" Glimmer shouted as her hands began to glow. With a blinding flash, the lights streaked down the corridor, leaving everything in its blast a burnt wreak. Facing Adora, her eyes almost bugged out of her sockets as she took in the Adora's new body. 

            "Should I even ask?" she wondered as Adora shrugged and punched the wall that was preventing their escape. 

As the wall crumbled into dust, Glimmer decided it was best not to pry.

Later, outside of the arena

            Adora, suddenly feeling self-conscious, tried to cover herself with what few scraps of material she could while Glimmer stared at the smoking coliseum. "Impressive" she said as she began to walk away from Adora.

            "Wait, where are you going?" Adora shouted after the retreating form. Glimmer stopped in her tracks and faced the Amazon. "You saved my life, and I am thankful for that; but I can't trust you." "What? But I saved your hide back there!" Adora shouted, her nudity forgotten. "Yes, yes you did. But that still doesn't change the fact that you lead Hordak's armies. You're just as responsible as him!"

Hot tears began to build back behind Adora's eyes, but she tried to hold them back. "Please, I can help you and the rebels" and she added softly "and I have no where else to go" 

            Glimmer looked back at her for a minute before answering. "I'm sorry, but I'm not the only one you've hurt. The rest of the rebels would never accept you." 

Adora's vision blurred as she the lightheaded feeling returned with a vengeance. Within seconds, her amazing muscles shrunk back down to their regular portions. Collapsing to her knees, Adora reached out and tried to speak. "Please, help me…" 

            Glimmer's hands began to glow, becoming even brighter than last time. As she stared down at the fallen figure, she raised her arms. 

            Then without warning, she turned and fired her engery blast at the arena, reducing the entire complex to little more than smoldering rubble. "After all you've done, you think I'll help you? Do you have any idea of the lives you've destroyed?" 

            Taking off her jacket, Glimmer tossed it to the ground. "Here, but now we are even. If I see you again, I'll kill you."

And with that, Glimmer began to walk away, leaving Adora to sit and ponder about her life amidst the ruin and destruction. 

Meanwhile, back in his castle, Hordak bore witness to the proceeding scenes as he stared down at his wrist. Slowly tracing patterns on the stump, Hordak chuckled as he heard the rebel leader's ultimatum. 

            "Well daughter, you are truly you mother's child." He said with a laugh that sent chills up the various spines of the castle's residents. Shadow Weaver, who had been coiled near the throne, spoke up: "Master, why do you laugh? I fail to see the humor in this situation"

            Hordak paused in his laughter, then he slowly spoke, as if explaining the matter to a small child. "True, I have lost somewhat" he indicated the missing hand, "but I have gained something much more valuable- knowledge. I now know the barrier between this world and Eternia is not impervious. There will be another chance at revenge; all I have to do is wait."

Back on Eternia 

            "Skeletor, the place guard's defenses have been breached." Tri-clops reported as Skeletor watched from afar. "Excellent" Skeletor mussed as he drove his chariot down into the fray. "This is perfect, I should have made that bomb years ago!" he shouted as he sent several guards flying with his chaos blasts. 

            But as Skeletor was busy blasting away, he failed to notice the large portal that opened up directly behind him, or the large figure that dropped in right behind him. "We have some unfinished business Skeletor". the figure said as Skeletor felt his shoulders being caught in an iron grip. 

            "He-Man! How?" Skeleptor shrieked as he felt himself being lifted high into the air. 

Sadly, He-Man's response was lost as Skeltor was hurled directly through the nearest place wall. Managing to lift his head from the rubble, Skeletor gave the familiar order "Warriors, fall back!"  "Your evil warriors won't help you know Skeletor!"

            Slamming his foot down, He-Man shattered Skeletor's Chaos staff. "You're going to pay for your crimes Skeletor." He added as the palace guards dragged him off towards the dungeon. Realizing that the absence of the prince might be noticed, He-Man quickly leaped away. "I'm going to have a hard time explain this…" he thought as he flew through the air. 

A considerable time later 

            "Well, this does answer some old questions, but it also brings up some new ones" Man-At-Arms said as Adam swept the floor of the workshop as part of his punishment for 'disappearing' during the battle. "Since travel to this realm is now possible, I wonder if Hordak might find his way here?" Adam asked as he pushed the last remains of dust into the corner. "I don't know, but I think we should all be more careful form now on" Man-At-Arms spoke after a long silence as he looked up towards the stars in the night sky. 

The end 

Based on the He-Man/She-Ra episode 'Secret of the Sword', written by Larry DiTillio. All rights reserved, I do not own this property nor am I attempting to make profit off of it.  


	2. Secrets and Lies

The Past

You already know the story of He-Man my children, and how he came to battle with the evil demon known as Hordak. "But what happened afterwards?" you ask? Well, that my children is a very interesting tale. 

Skeletor, having been defeated by the mighty He-Man, lay in the deepest part of King Randor's dungeon. His forces splintered without his leadership, and soon their disorganized attempts were easily beaten back by the Masters, giving way to perhaps the closest thing to peace that many people had felt in ages. 

_But, you say, what of Adora? That my children, is an entirely different story…_

Secrets and Lies 

            The mountainside was desolate as the land surrounding it. This was lost on the lone figure seen climbing the mountain's jagged sides. Panting from exhaustion, the figure crawled up towards a small ledge and collapsed. Tossing the cloak that had kept most of her features hidden off, Adora gazed out upon the land with a hard look in her weary eyes. 

            "Nice view, isn't it?" she heard a harsh voice whisper behind her.

Turning around with her sword already in her hand, Adora was shocked to see the familiar form of Scorpia standing in front of her. "Of course, it was probably nicer before you lead your father's army here and had them burn the land and build priors of the dead, but then I already knew that." The half woman/insect smirked as her tail uncurled, venom already dripping from its tip. 

            Adora gauged her foe steadily. "I was wrong then, why can't you let me live in peace!" she shouted. Scropia's toothy smirk turned into full-blown grin as her claws clicked together. "What, you think a few well meaning deeds will wash the blood from your hands? You did this to me!" she hissed as her tail zipped through the air and grazed Adora's uncovered calf. "Why, what did I ever do to you?" her voice rang out over the mountain she easily crushed Adora's sword in her claws. 

            As Adora lay on the ground, she could only see the anger and pain in Scorpia's face as she stung her again and again. "But then I'm hardly the only one whose suffered because of you, isn't that right Catra?" she said another familiar form slinked out from the shadows. The panther roared as it leapt down upon Adora's prone form, biting and clawing…

            "No!" Adora screamed as she woke up. Looking around to see only the barren countryside, Adora rested her head in her hands as she felt the tears coming. "Catra…" she sighed as she looked at the sun trying to pierce the early morning haze with its weak rays. 

Standing up, she took one last weary look at her small campsite before shrugging her cloak back on and continuing her journey.

In the Lair of Hordak 

            The throne room of Hordak was strangely silent as he sat on his throne, gazing into a small floating orb. A mass of shadows near the base of the throne started to writhe and take the shape of a woman. Without taking his blood red eyes away from the orb, Hordak spoke, "Shadow Weaver, I trust you bring me good news?"

            If the creature had the capacity to produce bodily fluids, then there might have a large puddle undernenth its feet as it spoke. "Master, your daughter has been seen, but sadly she still manages to elude even Grizzlor's beasts and our Horde troops have been stretched thin trying to maintain order…"

            Hordak silenced it with a wave of his stump. "Enough. I do not care about your excuses, but I need her alive. Her body now holds a residue of energy from the Elders, and I need that power if I am to finally break free of this wretched land. Go, take all the manpower you need but I want her brought back her alive!" he hissed. 

            Bowing low, Shadow Weaver slowly floated out of the room. "Soon my daughter, soon…" he said as the orb suddenly went black and shattered on the ground. 

Wastelands 

            Adora shuddered suddenly. Looking around, she saw nothing but the endless wastes around her. Shaking it off, she continued her trek across the land before the distant sound of voices made her stop. 

            Crouching low, she slowly made her way towards a large rock and spied an interesting sight before her: the land before was empty, yet she could hear the low mumblings of someone. Drawing her wooden staff out from under her cloak, she silently crept into the small clearing in investigate further.

The mumbling had morphed into a low whisper as Adora approached what looked a small outcropping of stones. Beyond the stones she saw nothing save a large field of mud and some rancid pools of still water. 

            Still wary, Adora walked over to the outcropping and sat down in front of, hoping the little amount of shade provided would be enough cool her down long enough for her gather her wits. 

            Fate is a funny thing. Adora, as she plunked herself down and started to ponder on just what exactly to do (mostly thinking of food and shelter) she decided to lean back, hoping the rock would be cool on that one side. But as she leaned back, she noticed that she kept going backwards instead of stopping. This was an unusual occurrence enough, but when she toppled end over end and landed with thump on something large and soft, she decided then and there that if she got any more ideas on sitting near talking rocks, she would just ignore them. 

            After coming to a stop, Adora got a good look at the landscape around her. Instead of the putrid swampland, all she saw was green, acres and acres of lush green grass and rolling hills. A gentle wind blew across her face to complete the perfect imagery of the scene. 

            "Where am I?" she said aloud as she started walking through the field. "Is this Adam's world?" she thought, her memories taking her back to the brief image of Adam's home world she saw when Hordak ripped open the hole in an effort to conquer it. Seeing nothing but grass, Adora debated as to wither or not to continue on or to simply head back. 

            A quick glance over her shoulder reveled nothing more open fields, so she decided to press on into the confines of the strange land.

Back in the lair of Hordak

            High above on his throne, Hordak looked at the hovering orb near him suddenly turned black. "Curious." He muttered as Shadow Weaver reappeared near the floor. "Master, I have located the area of your daughter's whereabouts."

            Hordak, without even turning to look at the creature, simply placed the orb down near his throne. "As I ordered, but why exactly are you here then?"

            Shadow Weaver nervously spoke as the outer doors to the room creaked open. "Well my liege, while I was able to pinpoint her location I lack the power needed to bring her back here."

            "Very well, I will give you the help you need." Hordak spoke as two figures entered the room, all the while dragging behind them something large and very much alive, judging from the howls. 

            "Scorpia" Hordak said as the first figure stepped into the light and saluted, "You and Grizzlor will assist Shadow Weaver in finding my daughter. Did you bring the item I requested from Modulok?"

Grizzlor, a disgusting mound of fur and muscle, stepped forward and held a ornate mask up. The light played off the intricate designs carved into the metal as Hordak gave a satisfactory nod. 

            "Forgive me my liege, but how will this, err _item_ by of any use to us?" Shadow Weaver asked, the fear in her voice becoming quite present when she realized that she had just questioned her master. 

Instead of doling out intense physical pain, Hodak simply smiled (the sight alone was unnerving enough, but Shadow Weaver didn't feel like pushing her luck) and started to speak. "That mask my dear servant, is the final ingredient for our bait. Grizzlor, if you would?"

            Merely grunting, Grizzlor reached back behind himself and dragged a form Shadow Weaver didn't think she would ever see again: the battered form of Catra, still trapped inside the body of a were-cat. With rough hands, Grizzlor pressed the mask onto Catra's face and stood back.

            With an anguished howl, Catra fell to the floor as her body started to writhe in pain. As it happened almost a year ago, the sounds of bones and organ being shifted around filled the throne room as Catra once again underwent a transformation. 

            She howled as her tail was slowly absorbed back into her spine. Her purple fur seemed to melt back into her skin as her paws shrank and began to resemble hands and feet again. With her muzzle breaking and reforming back into a human jaw line, Catra weakly lifted her head off of the floor. In a raspy voice, she whispered: "I'm normal again."

            Hordak grinned, tightening the flesh around his face. "Yes, that mask will keep you as you are now. Bring me Adora, and I will restore you. Fail me, and your time spent with Grizzlor will seem pleasurable in comparison."

            Slowly, moving using joints that hadn't been used in almost a year, Catra stood up. "I live to serve Lord Hordak."

In the strange land

            Adora smiled as she saw more of the countryside. Seeing a large tree near a small running body of water, Adora decided to indulge herself and take a rest in the shade. 

As she approached the tree, she suddenly became light headed. Leaving on her staff for support, Adora was surprised when she snapped the wood into in her hand. "What's going on?" she said aloud as she suddenly became aware of just how tight her tunic had become. 

            Dropping the splintered staff, Adora started to undo the drawstrings when she noticed her breasts seemed to be pushing out from away from her. Ripping her cloak off, Adora was shocked to see that her entire body was not immune from the change. 

            Her pants, already worn and faded with wear, had taken on the appearance of a second skin while her crudely fashioned boots started to warp around her feet. Small cracks appeared in the leather around her toes as Adora hurriedly tried to pull the tightening things from her feet. As she bent over, she heard a loud 'rip'. 

            Looking down, she could see that the back of her pants was now wide open, although that was secondary to the problem of her rapidly swelling calves. With a grunt and a flex, her pants fell to the ground in tatters. 

            "I don't believe it" Adora whispered as she felt her now toned abdomen undernenth her shirt. "It's…it's finally happened again" she said in a whisper as she ripped her shirt off to admire the changes on her torso. Running a hand through her now shoulder length blond hair, Adora raced over to the small brook to get a look at herself but as she neared the running water, she felt a strange feeling sweep over her the closer she got to the water. 

            When she was near the edge, her pace had slowed down to a stumbling gait. "Maybe I just need a little rest" she said, although it came more as "Maaaaa" as she fell face first to the ground. 

            An intermediate amount of time later 

The dull pain behind her eyes reminded her that she was awake. A soft and melodious voice coming from somewhere around her was speaking yet she could quite see the speaker. "My, you're awake!" the voice said, sounding greatly surprised at Adora's condition. "Where am I?" Adora asked, although her words were still slurring together. 

            The voice beamed, if it were possible for a disembodied voice to do such a thing as it answered; "You are in the land of Mysticor my dear. I am the ruler, Queen Mortella."

            Slowly rising (and pleased to see that her body had lost none of its mass, indeed it looked as if she had actually gained some more muscle) Adora looked around to see just where she had woken up this time.

The room was vast and richly furnished. Adora noticed that bed she was currently sitting on looked be woven out of gold and silver and the sheets were of the finest silk she had ever felt. "Please, help yourself" the voice said. "Help myself to what?" Adora thought to herself, as various articles of clothing appeared draped over the back of what looked a solid gold chair. 

            Standing up and making her way towards the clothes, Adora was struck by just how soft the rugs under her feet felt, almost as if the material was alive. Picking up the nearest shirt, Adora marveled at just how beautiful everything looked. Every bit of cloth was made from silk or leather, and every surface was adorned with gold or silver. "How could such a realm exist with the Horde pillaging every village they come across?" 

            The voice answered back, a touch of pride in its voice. "Being the sole ruler of Mysticor, I am not with out my defensives. In fact, you stumbled into a favorite trap of mine. The Brook of Eternal Sleep has claimed many a invader my dear. If I hadn't been spotted your magnificent form, then I fear it would have been too late. But that's in the past; come, dress yourself and meet me in the grand hall. We have much business to discuss you and I…" the voice said, trailing off on a strange note

Hurriedly slipping on a light gown (that somehow managed to fit her now massive frame perfectly) Adora quickly walked barefoot down the hall where she heard the voice speaking again behind a large door that starched from the floor to the ceiling. "Oh, yes, she'll do nicely, very nicely indeed." The same voice she heard earlier said, either to itself or to someone else unseen. 

            Rapping her knuckles at the door, Adora heard a forced 'Enter' from the other side before twisting one of the giant knockers.

Entering the room, she was shocked to see that while the rest of the castle was opulent, the throne room was almost the exact opposite. Bare stonewalls greeted her sight, while a reclining figure in green lazed on a large slab of granite. A few old tables were the only other furniture in the room, and Adora couldn't help but notice the stench coming from the various beakers and vials scattered across them.

            "Welcome my dear." The figure said. Adora noticed unlike the room, the figure was clad in a fine silken dress; but the strangest thing about her (and Adora was reasonably sure the figure was a woman) was the mask covering her face. The mask was white and had no visible markings or openings on it, leaving Adora to ponder just how the woman saw, spoke, or breathed in it. 

            "I see you are taken with my mask." The figure said after Adora realized she must have been staring. "But I first must properly introduce myself, I am indeed Queen Mortella. You must be famished by your journey, please sup with me and indulge me with tales of your travels" she said as she waved her hand. 

            Adora saw with amazement as the beakers and vials were suddenly replaced with large plates of roasted meat and large goblets of wine. Huge trays filled with every kind of fruit imaginable faded as Adora stared slacked jawed at the sight. 

            "Can I trust this?" Adora thought as she eyes the food wearily. The rumblings in her stomach told her a resounding yes, so Adora gave in and rushed the table. Devouring the food and drink with equal abandon Adora paused in between chews long enough to tell her gracious host of her travels, or at least a slightly censored version of them. Leaving out as to how she was the daughter of Hordak and a former captain of the Horde Army, Adora answered all of Mortella's questions honestly.

            After she had eaten (although she noticed her host hadn't; in fact Mortella hadn't even left her throne) Adora sat back in her chair and gave a contented sigh. "I trust the food was to your liking?" Mortella asked. "Indeed, I haven't enjoyed food of this caliber for many cycles." 

Mortella waited before speaking again, her voice full of pleading. "I fear I had an ulterior motive for rescuing you." That bit of news caused Adora to sit back up, her body subconsciously dropping into an attack stance. "Judging from your equipment, and your body, I thought you to be a mercenary and I have need of someone of your caliber."

            Adora, relaxing somewhat, spoke cautiously as she answered. "I do lend my sword to causes if it benefits myself but what possible problem could a mage of your power need a simple sword for hire?" 

Mortella, sighing as if a great burden had been removed from her shoulders, continued. "I am humbled by your compliments. But I am in need of your services. For you see, while I am truly the rightful Queen, I had to deal with both that foul nave Hordak and a pretender to my throne. I used most of the magic to hide my kingdom from Hordak. That is why it is untouched. But the pretender, who calls herself 'Castaspella' assaults me almost daily. Her attacks had weakened and scarred me, hence why I wear this mask. I couldn't bear for another person to see these horrid features. Please, help me" she asked as she clasped her hands together. 

            Adora mulled over the idea as she picked at the remains of the meat. True, she had no wish to get involved in anything having to do with magic, yet she couldn't sit by and do nothing. Mortella seemed to sense her indecision and pounced on it. "Of course, I hardly expect you to risk life and limb for nothing. If you manage to slay the pretender, then this shall be your reward…" she gestured with her left hand, causing a blinding light to fill the room. When the light faded, Adora was struck dumb as she saw gigantic piles of gold. "Now, will you help me?"

            Staring entirely at the gold, Adora mutely nodded her head. "Excellent. I shall provide you with weapons and a map in the morning. Now if you will excuse me, I must retire for the evening." 

And with that, Adora was left alone in the room. Backing away from the table, she slowly made her way back towards her room.

Wastelands

A large band of Horde troopers were marching across the wastes. 

            "I hate this blasted weather!" Grizzlor roared as he shook the sand out of his brown pelt. Scorpia smiled as she his discomfort. "I see the heat is doing wonders for your sunny disposition." Looking back, she called out the lone figure covering the rear of the convoy. "What's the matter Catra, lose your own tongue?"

            Suddenly, the entire group came to a halt as Grizzlor hurriedly motioned for them to stop. "What's the matter you hairy fool?" Scorpia spat as her mount near tossed her off. 

            "I smell her, she was here, but the trail ends. Almost as if she vanished" the hairy man beast said as he crawled on all fours and sniffed the ground around a large piles of rocks. 

            "Very well. We make camp here. We'll start our search when the light is with us." Scorpia barked as the Horde Troopers shambled off to prepare the campsite. 

            The Troopers began their menial tasks, Catra walked out into the wastes by herself. "I will find you Adora, and when I do I will make you suffer for what I've been through…" she said in a low whisper as she started to unfasten the mask…

Back in Mysticor-the next day

Adora awoke with a start. Looking down, she was pleased to see her body had retained its new dimensions. Reluctantly sliding out of the bed, her eyes gazed over the outfit that Mortella had apparently intended her to wear.

            It was little more than a tunic really; the hem barely covered her groin. It felt like it was made from silk, yet it didn't tear now matter how hard she pulled at it. A golden crest adorned the front, while a long flowing red cape and leather boots completed the outfit. "Hmm, well at least it's better than rags" Adora thought as she dressed herself.

Later in the throne room

            Her boots clicking on the stone floor as she entered the room, Adora was still surprised when Mortella appeared directly behind her. "That is the uniform of my personal guard. I felt it appropriate for the occasion. Now, I feel that aside from the clothes on your back I won't be able to help you any more."

Casting a cynical eye, Adora still managed to keep her voice even as she thought up a response. "I see, and why is that?"

With a face quite literally set in place Mortella shot back "Like I explained before, my powers are stretched to the limits. All of my power lies in magic, not some crude thing like a sword."

            "How nice for you, but if this pretender is so powerful as you say, then just how do you suppose I deal with her?" Adora shot back, her temper beginning to show.

            Sighing, Mortella pulled a dried out parchment out from someplace inside her flowing dress and unfurled it. "Here is a map to Castaspella's domain. It's called the Crystal Keep and it sits almost a day's march from here. Her magic is strong, yes, so much so that any and all attempts to use magic against have failed. The only time she has ever known pain is when simple weapons such as staffs and slings struck her. Sadly she can sense magic, but if you were to catch her unaware then she would be at your mercy. After you kill her, I want you to bring me her spell book; it contains many secrets that will enable me to fix myself and perhaps even drive that fiend Hordak away from here!" Mortella said, her voice suddenly becoming higher pitched. "Now go, and don't come back until you've brought me her head and that book!" she howled as she failed her arms about, causing a blinding mist to envelop the room. 

Covering her mouth and closing her eyes, Adora felt suddenly dizzy as the most surrounded her. Opening her eyes, she saw she was no longer inside Mortella's castle but instead in a large forest. 

            The woods were perfectly silent and the wind bore no trace of anything, living or dead. Picking up a large tree branch that had fallen, Adora began walking forward, following the directions on the map that had suddenly materialized in her other hand. Treading as quietly as she could, Adora could see no signs that anything living had even been in the area. "That Mortella seems to be acting strange. Can she be trusted?" Adora thought to herself as she suddenly stepped onto a well-maintained path. 

Back in the Wastelands

            "I still say she's around here, I can smell it!" Grizzlor roared as the Horde troopers milled around. "That's just your own stench you hairy fool" Scorpia shot back. "Catra, have you found anything?" she hissed. When she received no reply, she coolly turned to a nearby Horde Trooper and placed one of her claws against its helmet. "Where is that rancid little feline?" she said, her grip tightening with every word. 

            "No. She has not been seen since last night. Several units have been searching for her, but there has been no contact" The trooper replied, his voice monotone despite Scorpia's claws leaving several deep gouges in the armor.

            "Where could she be?" Grizzlor asked as Scorpia released the Trooper from her grip.

Back in Mysticor 

            Catra sniffed the air as she surveyed the area. The sight of the  lush green grass and rolling hills made her pause as she simply sat and stared. 

Shaking her head, the were-cat continued on her quest. "I don't know where I am, and I don't care. I can smell you Adora, and I WILL find you!" she thought as she broke into a dash as she followed the scent.

            Adora gripped her arms as she felt a sudden chill go through her. Shaking it off, she spied the distance from the forest to the gleaming tower off in the distance. "If I hurry I might make it there by night fall" she thought as she started to jog towards the tower, unaware that she had been watched the entire time…

            Mortella cackled with mad glee as she saw Adora approaching the tower. "Oh yes my pretty, soon I'll finally be the true ruler of Mysticor!" 

            Her laughing was interrupted as she caught sight of another figure approaching the Brook of Eternal Sleep. "What's this? Some wild animal has wondered in through the portal?" she wondered aloud as she saw the large purple cat succumb to the Brook's affects. "This might not be an ordinary creature, perhaps I could use it, in case that muscle bound oaf fails", she thought as a plan began to form in her mind…

Adora ignored the cold winds that had suddenly picked up as she approached the tower, which had seemingly moved closer in the scant few seconds Adora took her eyes off of it. Chalking it up to magic, Adora scanned the base of the tower for any possible entrances.

            The tower was tall, its top levels hidden by the clouds. It was extremely narrow all the way around and there were no windows, so scaling was out of the question. That left the only option she could see: the front door.

Quietly opening the battered chunk of wood, Adora's breath caught in her throat as she gazed upon the interior.

            The inside of the tower looked completely different than the outside. While the exterior gave the impression that the interior must be not much wider than a small room, the actual insides were massive, stretching back so far that Adora couldn't even see where the room actually ended. "Dammed magic" she muttered as she began to climb the staircase. 

As she looked up, she noticed that the stairs had seemed to go on forever. Turning back around, she could only see stairs and more stairs back the way she came.

            Sitting down, Adora angrily hit the stair she was sitting on, leaving a massive hole behind.

A beautiful voice spoke, causing Adora to leap to her feet. "And how might you be?" asked the voice in a polite tone.

            "Nobody special" Adora stammered, trying force herself to remain calm. "I'm just looking for someone named Castaspella"

At that, the voice's polite tone changed. Adora couldn't see the speaker, but she knew she just made a mistake.

            "I see, one of Mortella's little toys? Unlike your master I never hide from a challenge"

            The staircase started to swirl around her. Closing her eyes, Adora felt as if she were upside down and right side up at the exact same time. Opening her eyes again, she saw that she was in a well lived in room. A rusted crest hung upon the wall and a most of the furnishings had either scrolls or books scattered about them. The voice of her host and intended target spoke again. "Draw your weapon. If your are going to kill me, I think making you earn your fool's gold would be worth it."

            Turning around, Adora saw a woman not much older than herself standing before her. Clad only in simple blue tunic and boots that might have been white at one point, the woman didn't have any weapon in her hands, but Adora knew at this point that thinking her would be quarry to be helpless would be both foolish and perhaps fatal.

            Adora spread her arms out in a peaceful gesture. "As you can see, I am unarmed. But judging from what you have said, I suppose it is safe to say you are not a pretender to the throne?"

            Castaspella kept both her hands raised, but she said nothing further. Unwrapping her cloak and dropping to the floor, Adora stepped back. "The one who calls herself Mortella told me that you were constantly attacking her and threatening the kingdom"

Castaspella's eyes harden at Adora's words. "That deceitful witch!" she shouted, "That madwoman usurped my throne and banished me to this remote area, she killed or drove off my subjects, no, I'm sad to say that you have been tricked Adora". 

            At the mention of her name, Adora froze in her tracks. "I never told you my name" she gingerly as she started to inch towards her fallen cloak. "I know" Castaspella shrugged as she lowered her arms, "I placed a seer crystal above the gate. I knew your name, true form and your entire past the second you entered this tower. I just needed to make sure you weren't still planning on killing me."

            "Wait, true form?' Adora asked puzzled. "Well, I have to say that while your body is quite impressive on its own, I've never come across a individual who could absorb magic quite like you."

            "You mean, you know why I changed?" 

            "Not quite, no" Castaspella  said as she sat back down on her throne, "I would like a chance to study you, I fear we have a much more pressing arrangement at the moment. Mortella has undoubtedly had some kind of tracking or observation spell placed on either you or your equipment so I'm rather positive she already knows I'm not dead."

            Sighing, the would-be ruler of Msyticor ran a hand through her auburn hair. "I know you have many crimes on your head Adora, and much blood on your hands. What I need is someone to help me. Mortella has always been able to find a way to best in physical confrontations, but with your id I think I defeat her once and for all. Of course, I would also understand if you were to leave without helping. You have been mislead by almost everyone you have met and I have not given you any sort of reason why you should aid me, but I beg you. Please help me, if Mortella is not stopped, she could easily become a worse menace than even Hordak himself."

            Adora looked the woman over before speaking. "You're right, your fight is hardly mine. But you are also right, I've done many horrible things. Perhaps you could help me with my burdens and I could help you with yours?"

Meanwhile 

            Mortella picked up the small crystal sphere that had just played Adora's betrayal out and crushed it in hand. Ignoring the pain and the blood, she stormed down the corridor towards her newest guest.

Seeing the were-cat sleeping on the large bed, she quickly tugged on the creature's tail eliciting a dangerous growl from the large feline. 

            Ignoring it, she grinned as she saw the cat's fangs barred. "Yes, you're no ordinary creature, are you?" Turning around and walking back towards the door, she glanced over her shoulder towards the feline. "If you're interested in killing that blond woman, then follow me…"

Back in the tower

            Adora looked skeptically at the woman. "How exactly could I help you? I lack even a sword, and you seen to be just as powerful as Mortella." Castaspella gestured, and a small map floated over from its resting place. "I know, although I don't quite understand how yet, that your body is absorbing magic. By entering this land, you caused the change. I could offer you a chance to control your transformations, if you are willing to help me"

             Adora looked at both Castaspell and the map. "I've served under enough masters" she spoke after a long silence. The disappointment was quite evident in Castaspella's face before Adora spoke again, "but I will side with you as a friend".

            "I'm pleased to hear that" Castaspella answered as she handed the map to Adora "We'll have to prepare, knowing Mortella she's undoubtedly planning an attack." "Then we should prepare ourselves for battle!" Adora almost shouted, a fierce gleam in her eye. "No, I'm afraid it's not that simple. For you see, battles here are not fought like you would expect. We use magic for our armies, but I'll explain more in the morning" the mage said as she suddenly looked away and began to fiddle with a large pile of scrolls and other assorted magic items, leaving Adora to stand in the middle of the room and watch. 

            "One of these days I am going to have to swear off getting involved with magic" Adora swore to herself as she picked up her cloak and walked over to a unused corner and sat down for the night.

            And true to Castaspella's words, Mortella was in fact drawing up plans for battle. "Well my furry friend, I'll place you near the back so you can get the drop on them while I engage them from the front. Brilliant, yes?"

            If Catra was impressed by the plan, which to be truthful looked more like a random series of X's and dotted lines across the table, she hid it well. Mewing and bowing her head, this action sent the current ruler of Mysticor into a fit of mad laughter. 

"Oh, this will be a grand epic!" she gasped between peals of laughter 

The next day

            Adora opened her eyes and looked around the room. Castaspella was currently slumped over a nearby table with a large mound of books and charts undernenth her. Judging from the position of her body and hair, it seemed safe to say that she had spent most of the night at that one table. 

            Standing up (and quite pleased to see that she still had her muscled form) she walked over to the sleeping sorceress and lightly shook her. 

She was rewarded for her efforts when the bleary-eyed magic user jumped up and spat out several curses in a language Adora had never heard before, causing her to fly backwards into the wall. 

            As Castaspella rubbed her eyes and looked at her handiwork, she blushed slightly as she saw Adora suspended from the wall upside down. "Sorry" she muttered as she gestured, breaking the spell and turning away as Adora struggled to keep her modesty in tact. 

            "This is the last time I get involved with magic" Adora muttered under her breath. Ignoring her companion's fight with her clothing, Castaspella gathered up several books and began to chant. As a large portal opened up in the center of the room, the brunette sorceress turned to Adora. "Follow me, please." She spoke as she stepped through the portal. 

            "Well, once again into the breech" Adora said wistfully as she entered the portal and felt her whole world shift around….

An undeterminable amount of time later

            Exiting the portal, Adora looked around to see nothing but a vast field with a hill on the far side. "Stay down" Castaspella whispered as she straightened her tunic. "This is a duel between sorceresses, normally no mortals are allowed on the field."

            "Then what am I suppose to do?" Adora whispered back as she saw the other hill grow hazy as another portal appeared. 

"Stay down and stay put. Mortella has tried to cheat before, I doubt she'll let a chance like this slip by without resorting to some kind of trickery."

            As the portal vanished, Adora saw both Mortella and a familiar form exit. "Catra!" Adora almost shouted as she saw the purple feline leap down behind the hill. 

"So, we met again" Castaspella shouted as Mortella (who was no longer wearing a mask and looked perfectly healthy Adora noted) flexed her hands. "But this time I fear I won't hold anything back!" she shouted as she thrust her hands outwards.

The air around the field rippled like the surface of a lake as Adora saw a large army composed of skeletons burrow up out of the ground and began to march towards their position. 

"This is it!" Castaspella smiled as she raised her hands in a similar gesture. "I need you to sneak around the field and take her while she's distracted." She whispered as Adora saw a large giant appear from thin air and began to hurdle huge chucks of stone at the skeletons. Seeing the worried look on her face, Castaspella added: "Don't worry, these are magic beings, they have no power outside the field"

"That's not very comforting" Adora thought o herself as she raced alongside the field, the screams of the giant making her shudder as she saw the skeletons whittle the gargantuan being down inch by inch with their blades. 

On the other end of the field

            Mortella grinned as she witnessed the giant being reduced to a bloody pulp by her army. "You know the deal, correct?" She mock whispered to the crouching form of Catra. All she heard in reply was a deep growl, which brought forth a new series of laughter from the green glad sorceress. 

            "Excellent, now I need you to follow the plan and take that meddlesome upstart out before she completely drains my powers!" She shouted to the rapidly disappearing purple form.

Near the midway point, a few minutes later…

            Adora carefully made her way towards the other hill. Breathing slowly, she ignored the sounds of battle near her, but she didn't ignore the sound of a branch breaking.

            Turning around, she glanced up to see the one creature she had hoped never to see again. "Catra…" she softly said as the feline leaped from her hiding place and towards her with claws outstretched. 

Nimbly leaping out of the way, Adora winced as her right calf suffered a glancing blow. "I don't want to fight you" Adora said slowly as she looked directly into the hate filled yellow eyes.

If her words were understood, Catra showed no signs of it as she leapt again.  

            Again barely dodging her attack, Adora picked up a broken tree branch held it at the ready. On Catra's next pass, Adora stepped forward and shoved the thick piece of wood directly into the cat's open jaws. 

Seeing the purple feline collapse to the ground and gagging, Adora took the opportunity to run towards her original destination…

Mortella's face was covered in a fine lair of sweat as Castaspella destroyed more and more of her forces. Hearing the sound of movement behind her, she smiled as she suddenly put her hands to her side, causing the rest of her forces to fade away. Turning her back on the field, she looked over the small patches of bush and trees that littered the surrounding area. "I know you're there". She whispered as her fingers flexed and moved strangely…

            Adora crept quietly towards the hill when she saw Mortella stop her attack on Castaspella and turn towards her. She didn't understand what the sorceress was saying, at least until the ground under her feet started to bubble. 

Her feet sinking in, Adora tried to wretch herself free but all she managed to do was drag herself deeper as Mortella approached. 

"I've waited a while for this," she said as she bent down and forcibly grabbed Adora's head. The ground continued to suck her down almost to her waist and her hands had unfortunately become encased in the muck as she struggled, "Don't move too much, I might let you live after I kill that upstart" she said as she pressed her thin lips to Adora's mouth. 

            The effect was strange, no doubt. Adora felt a tingling sensation in her mouth that seemed to spread out through her body and leave her nerve endings on fire. 

            As Mortella continued to press her lips to hers, Adora also another sensation: The sensation of emptiness. 

She could see her muscles shrinking back down to their originals as the kiss continued. Mortella's frame suddenly seemed to enlarge as she broke away and stood up. "This…this power!" she shrieked as Adora saw the green selves on her robes tighten as the cloth tried to hold back the rapidly swelling biceps. 

Causally flicking her wrist, Mortella grinned as a large tract of land in front of her exploded. "More, I need more!" she moaned as her clothes continued to shrink, the green silk giving way to revel muscled flesh. 

Within seconds, Adora had shrunk back down to normal, where as Mortella now possessed a body that rivaled even her own muscled form. "This is true power!" Mortella shrieked as she tore the shredded remains of her gown away from her. 

            Standing naked before the playing field, she grinned madly as with one hand she brought down a rain of fire that immolated the area. "Submit to your master!" she screamed to Castaspella as the other mage quickly abandoned her hill seconds before it too was saturated in flame. 

            As Adora struggled in the muck, she heard a sickeningly familiar growling behind her. Straining her neck, she saw the limping form of Catra easing up towards her. 

With the sight of the now nearly unstoppable mage in front of her and the knowledge that a almost three stone feline who had a intense hatred of her behind her, Adora gave grim smile as she managed to wretch one of her now painfully small arms free of the muck and make a fist.

            "Today's just as good as any to die." she said as she prepared for the inevitable onslaught of fangs and claws.

But she was caught off guard as Catra made her way over to her, but instead of pouncing on her prone form, she opted to start digging at Adora's covered arm. 

            Catching on, Adora slipped both her arms over Catra's offered neck and held on, and within seconds she was pulled free from the trap. 

Standing up (and still trying to adjust the sudden lost of muscle mass) she looked at the power mad Mortella as she continued to blast the area. Turning back to Catra, she gave a weak grin to her former friend. "Just the two of us against a stronger foe. Almost like old times, eh?" she said weakly as she thought she caught a glimpse of a smile on Catra's muzzle. 

"Beta attack pattern" Adora signaled as the two of them took in opposite directions. 

Mortella screamed in near orgasmic ecstasy as she saw the battered form of Castaspella being pulled in two different directions by her traps. "Yes, yes, this is my destiny! All those years wasted when I needed" but she was cut off as large purple blur shot off from her right and landed on her, biting and clawing. Mortella, panicking at first, as the large creature tore at her skin but her panic turned to glee, as she saw no visible marks. She simply smiled as she grabbed Catra by her neck and hoisted her above her head with one hand. "So you betray me as well? So be it" She said as she heard the sound of something whistling through the air towards her head. 

Looking at the source of the noise, she was greeted with a large branch hitting her directly in the eyes as the felt a familiar someone tackle her legs. 

Her sense of balance momentarily disrupted, the sorceresses toppled over like a fallen tree. 

            Sadly she didn't stay down long, as she up with both her hands around Adora's and Catra's throats. "Amusing" she smiled as her grip tightened. "Pointless, and guaranteeing a violent death, but amusing."

            As Adora's vision began to blur, she thought she felt something familiar as Mortella's hands squeezed the life out of her. 

            Looking through the black haze that had settled around her eyes, she noticed that Mortella's muscles had lost some of their definition; in fact they seemed to be almost fading away. It didn't take long for Mortella to notice it too.

"What are you doing?" She shrieked as she felt herself being unable to support both the mass of Adora and Catra. Dropping the two of them and stumbling back, she gazed with horror as she saw the vengeful of Castaspella standing over her. 

            "Goodbye old friend" she said as the mystical energies cackled off of her battered frame. With a strong gesture she sent a tidal wave of engery flowing over Mortella.

            Adora felt her blood begin to circulate again as she lay on the grass. She saw a bright flash of light and heard what could have been a scream, but at the moment she was much too concerned with just how refreshing the ground felt on her back as she slowly passed out. 

Later

Adora slowly opened her eyes. Feeling like mud had been poured into her bones, she struggled to lift the covers off of the bed. After what seemed like a nigh epic battle to lift the simple woven sheet, Adora finally noticed that her body had returned to it's original state. 

            As she stared in mute horror at her now slender hand, the door to the room creaked open and Castaspella glided into the room. "Ah, I see your awake now." She said as a large tray filled with food appeared on a small table next to the bed. 

"What happened to me?" Adora asked, her throat raspy. Castaspella sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed. "As near as I can tell, Mortella absorbed the magic that was in your body. When I subdued her, the magic somehow caused a feedback of sorts and it went back into the land instead of you."

"Will I be able to transform again?" Adora asked hopefully as she feebly tried to pick some food off of the tray. 

            "I'm afraid I don't have a answer for that. I'm also afraid I have some more bad news" taking a deep breath she looked Adora directly in the eyes. "You can't stay here"

"Why not?" Adora asked as she swung her legs out over the side of the bed and onto the cold stone floor. "Like I said, your body seems to absorb magic. The longer you stay here, the weaker my shield becomes. But I do have some good news" she said as she pulled out scroll out of somewhere and unraveled it.

Spreading it across the bed, Adora looked down in amazement as she saw an armored woman fighting a large black mass with a sword while riding atop a winged stallion. 

            "This is She-Ra, a warrior who is said to be able to save this world form Hordak and according to this" she said as pointed to the faded writing around the edges, "The warrior will be one born of light yet raised by the night/weak yet strong/ and the rest is unreadable" she added as she pointed to a large spot that had faded away to nothing. 

Looking at the faded picture, Adora lightly traced her fingers over the image of the warrior. "So you think I could be her?" she asked idly. 

            "There is a chance. If you can master the sword of power then that would prove that you're the warrior."

Mulling it over, Adora carefully gauged each word before answering. "Alright, but just where exactly would I find this sword?"

"That I'm not so sure of. According to the scroll, She-Ra's weapons are surrounded by water, and only She-Ra herself can obtain them. It seems that part of earning the weapons seems to involve walking on water."

"Well I glad it's so easy" Adora replied, her tone not even trying to hide the frustration she felt. Castaspella ignored the sarcasm as she withdrew a small blue gem out from someplace and placed it in Adora's hands. "I know this may not seem like much, but this gem will act as a conducting rod of sorts. When you smash, it will allow you to draw a small amount of magic into yourself, although the effects will only be temporary. Of course, I've also provided you with a few other items which you can use in an emergency."

            "Thank you, but before I go" Adora as she made her way to the door (she had suddenly been dressed in a plain jerkin and breeches the moment her feet touched the floor) "What about Catra?"

            "Now she's a special case. I saw her help you, and I know her current physical state is mystical in nature. But She also serves Hordak and I am tempted to place her with Mortella." She replied, her tone hardening as Adora though she caught a glimpse of movement in one of the jewels sitting on the dresser. Ignoring it, Adora once again looked the sorceress in the eye. "She was my friend once, and it is partially my fault she is stuck in her current state, can you help her?"

Castaspella lingered on the plea (much to long for Adora's liking) before answering. "Yes. Her curse doesn't drain any magic, so she may be allowed to stay in my kingdom. But as for you…" she said as she began to weave her fingers in a bizarre geometric pattern, Adora felt a icy wind envelop her as the room blurred away only to be replace with the unwanted scenery of the Wastelands.

Looking around and only seeing endlessly barren stretches of dirt, Adora gave a wry smile as she slung a freshly packed sack (which had faded into view by her feet) over her shoulder and began to walk, her thoughts surprisingly untroubled.

Meanwhile

            "Arrgh!" screamed Scorpina as she whipped her tail at Grizzlor's head. "Where did that flea bitten fool go?" she shrieked at the cowering man/beast. "I don't know! It's like she just vanished into thin air, I can't even smell her!" he whined as the venom from her tail burned away parts of his fur. "Hordak ordered us not to return until we found that spoiled brat, and now that furry freak runs off!" Scorpina vented to the arid desert. "Am I cursed to be surrounded by idiots?" she cried to the heavens as she kicked a Horde trooper that had become immobilized due to the weather.

            "Adora, I will find you if it's the last thing I do!" she howled at the sands around her.

While quite a distance away

            Adora felt a chill go down her back as she pulled out a rolled up map form her sack. As she looked at it, she could see lines being formed and changing as she walked. "Impressive" she thought as she turned around to the north and started walking. "For once, I actually feel like there might be a place for me outside of the Horde" she thought to herself as she started on her journey.

The end 

Loosely based on the She-Ra episode 'Enchanted Castle', written by Phillip Kassel and Robert Lamb. All rights reserved, I do not own this property nor am I attempting to make profit off of it


	3. Revelations

The Past

Well children, you already know of Adora's adventure in the land of Mysticor, but ah you say, where did she go after that? And what of Catra?

_My, such inquisitive children you are!_

_For Adora, she decided to try her luck to the north and the Lands of Ice._

_Catra? Now that is a tale…_

Revelations

The soft touch of the covers was a strange sensation to Catra. Not a bad sensation mind you, just strange. Lying in the bed for an untold amount of time, the sound of the door opening finally brought her back to reality. 

Sitting up (and noticing that she was a human again, although her mask was still in place) the former Horde trooper quickly dropped into a combat ready stance as she saw a stranger enter the room. 

It was a woman, clad in an ornate golden tunic and blue tights. She carried a large staff with what looked like twin dragons entwined around its base. 

       "Hello" she said cheerfully, "My name is Castaspella, and welcome to my home".

"Where am I?" Catra demanded, the events of the last few days rather foggy in her mind. "You are in the land of Mysticor. You wandered here, and well, perhaps it is best if you view the things yourself" Castaspella said as she waved her wand in a circle and softly spoke a half-forgotten language.

    The events of the last view days played out upon the wall. Seeing the sight of Adora fighting made Catra give a grim smile as she slid out of the bed. "It seems you have me at a disadvantage. You have me here, yet I don't know why I shouldn't remove this dammed mask and rip you apart." Catra casually spoke as she tossed the covers away and stood naked in the room.

     "I have little doubt you could that." Castaspella said with a slight hint of merriment in her voice. "But if you did, then you would be loosing the only chance you have of being free of your curse."

Catra relaxed her stance somewhat. "You have my attention."

_Ah, and what was Adora doing at this time?_

_Having decided to trek north, Adora was busy traveling the dangerous icy plains. The Horde hadn't really made much of an impact in the extreme northern climate, mostly due to the lack of both resources and people. Hordak hadn't even bothered to send any troopers to the region. _

_This fact was probably the one happy thought Adora could muster as she walked though the waist high snow. _

"Next time, I'm sticking with the warmer climates" Adora groused as she made her way ever northward.

     As the barren white plains stretched out before her, a sudden shriek filled the air. Looking around with her sword drawn, Adora was horrified to see the ground before her split it and a massive black skinned beast burst forth from the icy fissure.

     "A behemoth!" Adora thought as she ran away from the widening fissure. The beast flopped down on the snow covered ground with a 'thump' and looked all the world like a dead fish, at least until it rolled it's oily black eye in Adora's direction. 

With a deafening roar, the beast began to thrash its way towards her. Slithering like a oversized worm, the beast opened its tooth filled maw and tried to shallow Adora in one bite. Waiting until it was almost upon her, Adora quickly sidestepped the brute, and in one swift motion jabbed her sword into its eye. 

Black blood steamed out of the wound as Adora ran off away from the beast and it's howls. She hadn't made fifteen steps when the ice beneath started to crack. 

"Just what I needed" she thought as the ice split open and Adora was soon tumbling end over end into the darkness below.

Meanwhile, back in Mysticor 

            "So, you say can cure me?" Catra asked, her tone neutral as she slowly ate the meal before her. "I think so. That is your problem, isn't it?"

"A while ago I would have agreed. Now, well now I realized there are a few advantages to this new form."

Castaspella looked at her guest, her expression equally neutral as the cleared dishes simply vanished from sight. "I see. Well, if a cure isn't what you seek, than what is?"

Catra looked puzzled by the question. "I'm not sure. If I were to go back to Lord Hordak, I have no doubt that my punishment would be even more severe."

"Be that as it may, I do need an answer from you. If you do not require my aid, then I will have to banish you from my land. But if you choose to stay, I will have to find a use for you. What do you say?"

            Catra, her eyes unreadable behind the mask, simply nodded her head. "Alright, what do I do?"

Northlands 

            The sound of talking was the first thing Adora heard as she regained consciousness. The next sensation she was aware of intense vertigo, as the world was literally upside down. 

The cause of this was revealed when Adora opened her eyes to see the snowy ground below her moving. The swaying side to side wasn't helping much either as the stick she was tied to was constantly jostling around.

            Attempting to talk to her rescuers (or captors) quickly proved to be futile, as the two creatures carrying her didn't even bother to look down to acknowledge her. The creatures were enormous and both of them were covered in thick brown hair. Judging from the deep grunts, they might have been male, although Adora was in no hurry to check that particular fact out. Their dress consisted of nothing more than a few belts with various metal tools and weapons slung from them. The one in front wore a battered blue helmet with two chunks missing on the side for what looked like ears sticking out. 

            They carried her in silence, save for the occasional grunt. After what seemed hours, they stopped. The one behind her, after sharing a glance from the one in front, dropped his end of the stick and walked (surprisingly fast for a thing that size) and within seconds a large portion of the wall slid away. 

            Sliding her off the stick, yet leaving her hands still bound, the two hairy things tossed her inside the room and hurriedly stepped back as the wall slid shut, leaving Adora tied up and defenseless in the darkened room. 

"Why do I keep getting myself involved in these messes?" Adora thought to herself as she wiggled over to a large chunk of ice sticking out of the floor and began to rub her ropes against it, hoping to at least work some of her bindings loose before her captors came back again.

Back in Mysticor

            The land around Castaspella's tower was bleak. "If it be a purpose you need, then fulfill this task; search this land for monsters. How you do will determine how I will deal with you." 

Back in the frozen north

            Adora cursed as she felt the icicle behind brake. Sitting up, she was surprised when the wall/door slid open again to revel either her captor or her rescuer.

            The creature grunted something that vaguely sounded like 'come with me'. 

Standing as best she could, Adora walked out of the room and followed the thing down the hallway. 

            After walking what may have been several miles, Adora was ushered into a large room filled with furniture carved from ice. Several more of the creatures were waiting in there, along with a few humans.

            The humans all had white hair and extremely pale skin. In the center of their group was a woman about Adora's height. She was clad in a light blue and white tunic, and she was looking start at her with the most brilliant violet eyes Adora had ever seen on a person.

            Nodding to the creature, the woman spoke in a strangely accented tone. "Thank you Captain. You may leave us now." Upon which everyone in the room, save for her and Adora, filed out.

The woman walked towards Adora and cast her eyes over her, much like a farmer to a prized cow. "Beautiful" she muttered she ran her pale hand through Adora's blond locks.

            "Who are you, and were am I?" Adora demanded, the actions of the woman not sitting very well with her at all.

"You are to speak when spoken to!" the woman shouted, intense anger crossing her features before they softened again. "Of course, land dweller you are not familiar with our ways. I am Frosta, ruler of Galacia, and you are in my domain."

            "Very good" was about all Adora could say before Frosta waved her hand and a large chunk of ice broke off from the floor and affixed itself to her mouth. "I said speak when spoken to! Captain!" she screamed as the hairy creature came in. "Take this peasant away and put her in the games. She'll make a good attraction I'll wager!" she said as she laughed cruelly.

            Mysticor

Catra yawned as she continued on her walk. "It's been hours and I have yet to see a single living thing in this wretched place! I wonder if this is really worth it. I mean, I could just find that portal out of here, met up with the rest of the Horde and accept my punishment." She thought as her hands idly came up to her mask. "But that woman says she might be able to help me…" she said aloud as her wandering brought her back to a large cave

"I wonder…" she thought as she stepped into the cave and vanished into the darkness.

In the North

            Adora rubbed her wrists as she waited in a small room. The guard had taken her from Frosta's room and pushed her into another one down the hall. "I wonder what she is planning?" Adora thought as the door opened again. 

            Turning to meet her visitor, she was surprised to see it was none other than the Captain. Without a word, the creature reached into a pouch slung at his hip and tossed her an old scroll. 

Picking it up, Adora began to read the hastily scribbled words as the Captain closed the door, leaving her once again trapped. 

            "There is no time. Frosta fears you because you have the crown of She-Ra. She believes that the hero will return, and that her rule will be over. But there is a chance for you to live. I will help you."

            `

Rolling the scroll back up and sticking it in her boot, Adora was left with more questions. "She-Ra? Who is that? And when did I have a crown?" she thought as she sat down on the bed (which she started to regret, being as the bed was also made from carved ice.)

            Trying to make herself as comfortable as possible, Adora closed her eyes and tried to sleep.

            After an undeterminable amount of time had pass, she was woken up by the sound of the door opening. Standing in the doorway was Frosta, along with several armed guards.

            "On your feet." Frosta said, her tone as warm as her name. Deciding that arguing at this point could be fatal; Adora simply slid off of the bed and followed the ruler. 

            Walking down a carved hallway, Adora was amazed by the intricate carvings she saw along the walls. Scenes of her adoptive father Hordack fighting against a muscular woman. "That looks like me after I changed!" Adora thought as she stared.

Soon, they entered a large hall. Sitting down on a small bench, Adora listened as Frosta stood in the center of the hall and spoke. 

            "My subjects, once again the time is upon us, and the Great Spirits have blessed us with another hero. Let us pray for her success against the horrors awaiting her!" she shouted as the crowd, rather drunk and celebratory, picked up a now thoroughly struggling Adora and carried her towards a large pit in the center of the hall. 

            "If she be of worth, then a new dawn will rise upon this accursed land!" were the last words Adora heard before sliding down into the dark. 

Mysticor

            Catra moved silently through the inky blackness. Suddenly, the cavern was filled with light, blinding her as she struggled to find her footing. When the light passed, she was shocked to see that she was no longer in a cave, but in the ruins of what would have been a grand palace.

            Looking through the rubble, Catra was shocked to see a young girl crying. "Where am I?" she asked, but the girl simply ignored her and continued crying. "Momma!" the girl screamed as Catra saw a dark figure loom overhead. The sight almost made her vomit as the figure tossed its bloody cloak to the ground to revel:

"Hordak"  

            The ruler of the Horde didn't acknowledge her, but simply grinned when he saw the child. Clicking his sharpened talons together, he reached for the frightened girl when an intense beam of light came out of the sky and blasted him back. An angelic figure descended from the sky, a look of intense hatred on her face. "Get away from her!"

            Hordak, his features unchanged, simply stood up and dusted himself off. "Queen Angella. Come to save your daughter from a fate worse than death? How…quaint." 

            With out saying a word, Hordak raised his black covered fist and stepped back. Before the queen could question his motives, a hideous shriek filled the air as Catra stared at the sky behind the winged queen. "Hunga!" cried both Catra and Angella as a massive harpy seemingly ripped her way out of the very sky itself and grabbed the queen. "I never sully my hands with weaklings" Hordak replied causally as he approached the screaming child. 

            "No!" Catra yelled as she leapt towards him, but she was rewarded with a mask full of dirt when she hit the ground. Looking up, she was no longer in the smoking palace ruins, but back in the cave. "What was the point of that?" she thought as she dusted herself off. "Was that to simply show my past? Why show me that?" she yelled, causing 'why' to be echoed back at her. 

North

            Adora cursed as she slid on the ice. After what seemed an eternity of sliding in the dark, she came to a stop in a surprisingly well-lit ice cave. Glowing crystals provided the light, and it was between two of the larger ones that Adora found another scroll. "Well, since they never explained as just what it was I am suppose to do" she thought as she unraveled the scroll and began to read. 

            "Many years ago, there was a great evil that plagued the land. It called itself Horde Prime, and it laid waste to everything in its path. A lone warrior appeared from the stars to battle the evil. She was called She-Ra, and she vanquished the evil that had befallen our land after tracking it to its lair and running her Sword of Power though its black heart. But the fight was too much for her, and she died of her wounds. 

            As her funeral pyre burned, a comet blazed through the sky. The ancients said this was a sign that She-Ra would return. Her sword was placed near her tomb, and every year a woman with the crown of She-Ra is sent down into the crypts. To succeed, all you have to do is remove the sword. If you are not the right one, then you die." 

            Tossing the scroll aside, Adora looked down the craved tunnel leading down into the frozen wastes. "Hmm, this does match with the prophecy Castaspella told me. She said the sword was surrounded by water…" she said as she tapped the icy walls of the tunnel. "Makes sense."

            Reaching into her tunic, she pulled out the blue gem given to her by the sorceress. "She said only to use this in emergencies." Mulling it over, Adora slipped the gem back inside her tunic. "I'd better save this…" she thought as she continued her downward trek into the crypts.

Mysticor

            Catra continued to walk through the cavern, thoughts of the vision still fresh in her mind. "That was my first battle," she said with a wry smile. "I was terrified that day, but Adora pulled me through it."

            She continued to walk, until she spied a light down off in the distance. Running, she entered the light to find:

            The smoking remains of a village.

Amidst the ruin and death, Catra saw something that almost made her dizzy- a younger version of herself, clad in black armor and currently drinking herself stupid while a younger Adora watched.

            "Aw, do we have to report back to the main column so soon? These savages may not have put up much of a fight, but they could make some mean booze!" Catra giggled as she spilled a large amount of the liquid on her armor. Adora stifled a laugh and joined her comrade. Draping her arm around her intoxicated subordinate, Adora leaned in close and whispered: "Well, we're not excepted back for at least a day" 

At which point Catra, the current one, blushed hard at the sight of the old memory. "Alright" she shouted as the sight of the two warriors left while they were still decent, "What is the point of this, to make me feel remorse? Pity?"

            Her anger building, Catra found her hands gripping her mask. Before her, Castaspella appeared in a flash of light.

            "The point of this was to show you your wickedness. You can still change, or you can go back to serving your master. The choice is yours."

Catra was silent as she thought. Finally, she reached up and grabbed her mask. "I've decided. I'll have no part of either of you. I'll choose my own destiny!" 

            And with that, she tore the mask that kept her in her human state off. Castaspella stared in shock as she lurched and growled as the change came over her. The garments she wore were reduced to ribbons as her body shifted. Fur grew over her flesh while muscles grew and elongated.

            Within seconds, Catra had become a panther again.

A very angry panther

            Castaspella found this out almost too late as the feline pounced on her and slashed at her face with claw that would cut her to the bone had they connected. Thankfully, the ruling sorceress had some foresight, and placed a mystic barrier around herself. The shield saved her head from the attack, but not the impact; knocked on her back, Castaspella saw Catra leap away towards the exit outside. 

            Rushing out, she made it just in time to see a furry tail disappear into the portal back into the wastelands.

"Damn"

North

            Adora wiped the sweat from her brow as she traveled further into the crypt. The ice had given way to rock, and the rock had become increasingly warmer the further she went. 

            Making a small fire from the rocks scattered about, Adora held her makeshift torch in front of her as she saw inscriptions pointing downwards. "I must be getting closer" she thought as the tunnel seemed to sweep upwards.

            Ahead she spied a large stone doorway, marked with what looked runes and inscriptions in a language long since lost.

            Silently, Adora stepped over the threshold and entered the crypt. 

            Inside, placed in a glimmering shaft of light, Adora could see sword sticking out of a large ornate coffin. "I wonder how they've kept that hidden down here without my father finding it?" she thought.

            As she approached, she saw faint outlines in the shadows. There were piles of bones, along with what looked like pillars and quite possibly pits scattered around on the floor. Lacking both time and light, Adora didn't feel the need to investigate. 

Stepping up the sword, Adora looked around nervously as her hand entered the light. "It can't be this easy." She thought as her hand gripped the hilt and she pulled. The sword gave way with little resistance.

            "That's it?" she wondered as she stepped back towards the entrance. But she had only made a handful of steps before the chamber was flooded with light, reveling the walls riddled with holes of various sizes, large spikes dangling from the ceiling, and various old weapons laying around in various states of disrepair.

            "What trickery is this?" she shouted as a rumbling tremor almost knocked her to her feet. The grinding sounds she heard was enough to convince her that maybe such questions would be better suited for another time. 

As she raced towards the open doorway, the rumbling grew closer, and Adora could then see the reason as to why: It was a giant boulder, rolling down the same path she had just taken.

            Cursing, Adora ran back inside the chamber and ducked down behind the casket. The boulder hit the chamber with a near deafening crash, and effectually trapped her inside.

The rumbling ceased, but Adora was hardly relieved by that, as the purpose of the holes in the wall suddenly became quite clear.

            "Chains!" Adora cried as large chains suddenly shot out of the holes and latched onto the pillars and began to tug. "I don't believe this!" she thought as the ceiling began to creak and moan under the pressure. 

About this time, the small crystal she had on her began to glow. Slipping it out of her pocket, Adora stared at the gem as words began to form inside the crystal. "For the Honor of Greyskull?" she slowly read as the words formed and then vanished. 

            The ceiling began to split, causing the chamber to be filled with ice and frozen dirt. Gripping the sword, Adora felt a strange urge go through her. Holding the sword high overhead, she shouted the words she had just learned.

"For the Honor of Grayskull, I have the POWER!"  

The gem shattered as the words left her mouth, and in a instant, Adora felt power like she had never felt before going through her body.

            Her hair spilled down until it almost brushed her waist while Adora felt a mild discomfort as her clothing felt tight. The annoyance only lasted a few seconds as all of her clothes literally fell apart at the seams as her body gained more muscles.

Even the few times her body had changed; it had never felt anything like what she was feeling now. Adora watched in amazement as her biceps swelled and her legs looked like they had been cut from pure granite. 

            Still gripping the sword, Adora felt a strange tingling running over body as a beam of pure energy surged out of the ground and enveloped her. 

The beam only lasted a few seconds, but where as she was nude before, now she was clothed in a white tunic, and gold boots. A belt of gold was around her waist while a red cape appeared over her shoulders. A gold breastplate in the shape of an eagle covered her chest. The armor of her new uniform felt light, but that was the least of her worries as she heard the sounds of something clicking in the walls.

            Turning around, she was greeted with the sight of dozens of arrowheads pointing at her. "Oh no" she thought as the arrows all fired at once.

Now, normally when dozens upon dozens of arrows are fired at a person, one would expect to find said person dead, with many large holes in them.

            Adora thought this too, and placed a arm in front of her to try and ward off the ones heading for anything vital.

This was a surprise, then, when the arrows simply shattered upon impact. There was no torn flesh, and her pristine white uniform wasn't even torn.

"Amazing" she whispered as the chamber began to shake again. "Time to leave" she said to no one as she rushed over to the blocked doorway and punched the boulder.

            The rock didn't break as much as it disintegrated. Adora stared in mute wonder as she looked at the rubble. The roof caving in was enough to shake her from her amazement. On her way out she stopped long enough to grab a shield hanging from the wall. "I might need this" she thought as she raced up the passageway.

            Rushing up the corridor, Adora saw the ice and stones of the chamber breeze by her as she ran. Within seconds she was back in the first chamber, with the passageway going up.

            "Worth a shot" she thought as she slid her new sword into the scabbard inside her cape and positioned herself at the mouth of the chute.

"Here goes nothing!" she shouted as she pushed herself as hard as she could up the chute.

Up in the main hall

            The general air of the party grew more morose as time passed. Frosta grinned as she sipped from her glass. "Another one failed. The prophecy said that the high house would fall if She-Ra returns, and we have another year to try to send someone back into in the crypts" she giggled as her power structure looked to secured for another year.

            But, in a quirky bit of foreshadowing, the mumbling of the party guests all stopped when an unusual sound came up from the pit. "What's that" some of the guests whispered as Frosta stepped down from her throne and made her way over to the site of the commotion.

            No sooner had she approached the pit than the coverings over it exploded, sending everyone scurrying backwards. A white projectile shot out of the pit and hit the ceiling. "What was that? Guards!" Frosta ordered as the guests fled and the guard rushed in. 

Hanging onto the ceiling support beams was a woman, dressed in a outfit that looked familiar. "Oh no, it can't be!" Frosta thought to herself as the stranger simply let go of the beam and crashed into the floor (destroying a rather ornate mural set in the floor in the process). 

The being, her blond flowing freely, looked at the assembled guards and…smiled? Frosta could actually feel her power slipping away as she looked the stranger over. Rippling with enough muscles to probably rip a hole in the planet, Frosta had a sinking feeling her stomach that she knew just WHO this person was. "She-Ra?' she whispered.

            "Yes, I am She-Ra" the woman said as she unsheathed her sword. "Put down your arms!" Frosta ordered to the guard. 

            "I see that you survived the test strange one." Frosta said, the words bitter in her mouth. "As per the agreement my predecessors made, my throne is yours" she managed to spit out as she removed her golden tiara and bowed low, her palms outstretched.

            Adora, or rather, She-Ra, looked down at the humbled woman. "I care nothing for your throne. But I will take this" she said as she gingerly lifted the tiara out of Frosta's outstretched hands and placed it on her own head. "Let this be a symbol of our new friendship" She-Ra said as Frosta slowly looked up. "What do you mean? The prophecies all stated that once you returned, my house would fall."

            "Prophecies can be viewed in many ways. You can rule this land if you wish, but I'm afraid I have a mission of my own that I must fulfill". She said as she, without any noticeable effort, ripped through the nearest wall and stepped outside into the cold. 

Before anyone could say anything, She-Ra took a running leap and disappeared into the snowy wastes. 

            Frosta looked back at her stunned guards and once again resumed control. "Well, what are you just standing there for, start fixing this!"

Meanwhile, back in the wastelands 

            Scorpina swore quite audibly as the last of the Horde Troopers fell over due to the constant exposure of the sands. Grizzlor shook sand out of his fur for the hundredth time when a familiar chuckle made the pair stop in their tracks.

            "Well, well, well, still out hunting eh? Any luck?"

"Catra!" Grizzlor roared as he leapt towards the cat woman. With all the grace of her namesake, Catra simply stepped aside and let the man beast crash head fist into a boulder behind her.

            "I'm not here to fight. What I offer is freedom & revenge-freedom away from Hordak and revenge on Adora for her crimes against us." Catra said simply, the harsh light reflecting off of her mask. 

            "You will never betray the master!" Grizzlor roared as he stood back and again leapt towards her. 

            Catra, without even blinking, back flipped over him and landed squarely on his back. In one smooth motion she uncurled her fist to revel not a human hand, but the claw filled paw of a puma. 

            Scorpina paid attention to this fact as she brought her hand down in one sweep and easily slashed open Grizzlor's throat. "What say you, do you chose life or death?" Catra said as she casually licked her now human hand clean of the blood.

            "I'm impressed…let's talk" Scorpina said as the two allies began their discussion about the future.

North

            She-Ra made her back toward what she felt was south. Entering a narrow ravine, she stopped in her tracks as she heard the snow around her being shuffled around. Keeping her sword at the ready, she stood her ground until she saw just what was making the noise.

A pack of ice wolfs

            The canines were moving into position, blocking both the way out and the way in. Several wolfs looked down from ledges up above and snarled.

            "I don't suppose I could reason with you?" She-Ra said as the wolves advanced on her. "Guess not"

            Twirling her sword with one hand, She-Ra put her back to the icy wall and looked at the wolves. 

The first attack came from her right. The beast howled and charged her, it's teeth gleaming brightly.

She-Ra lifted her shield up in time to block the attack. Using proper leverage, she sent the beast howling over the side of the ravine into the darkness below. The other wolves, apparently deciding to try a different sort of approach, all charged at once. 

She-Ra gritted her teeth as she swung the blade. The first wolf to approach was split directly in two; it's blood steaming out of the body as it fell. More of the beasts attacked, and the more she swung her blade. The wolves started to overwhelm her, but She kept slashing and hacking until the last ice wolf was dead and the white ice was a deep red.

Looking down, she saw her blade drenched in the gore of her fallen opponents. Sighing, she kneeled down and wiped the blade clean on of the animal's coats. "I didn't want to do that." She thought as she sheathed her sword and continued on her way. "I have the power to stop Hordak and I will not let anything stand in my way! But…he has an army, and I doubt the rebellion will side with a former member of the Horde." 

The sight of her herself in the one of the hanging ice crystals gave her an idea. "They would never listen to Adora…but She-Ra is someone else" She thought to herself as she drew her cape in closer to keep the cold out.

Meanwhile

            Hordak felt a strange pain shoot through him as he gazed into his orb. Clutching his chest with his single hand, the evil despot managed a grin as he sat walked up the steps to his throne. "I can't believe it, someone on this miserable hunk of dirt has managed to use magic, very powerful magic."

Images filled his mind as the orb floated up towards him. "Greyskull, someone is tapping their power directly from Greyskull! Shadow weaver!" he bellowed as the shade appeared before him.

            "Yes my lord?"

"The way has been opened!"

"How my lord? I thought that traitorous Keldor had destroyed all of your places of power?"

            "True, thus making it impossible for my direct return, but there was someone on this world who just managed to break all of those barriers and is now tapping into the very power of Castle Greyskull itself. If I were to return with them…" he trailed off.

"Then you could return to Eternia!"

"Yes, but first we must find out who is drawing on the magic. It might be Adora, but I would have to have her to know that for a fact. Weaver, send out as many troops as we can spare and gather all the generals. I want my daughter brought back here, alive, and by the next blood moon rise!"

North

She-Ra stared out at the snowy landscape as she unsheathed her sword and held it aloft. "I swear on this blade that I will rid the evil that plagues this land." She swore as the morning sun reflected off of the large gemstone in the center of the hilt. 

            Turning back, She-Ra continued on her southward trek. "I'll have to find the rebels first before I go marching on the Horde's main base. I will atone for my crimes and my evilness, I promise." she said silently as a tear of joy crept down her check. She felt conflicted; there was joy at her new role and powers yet she did feel saddened. Adora would have to die in effect, but She-Ra brushed that aside. "There can time for morning later, right now is the time for action."

And so, She –Ra, formally Adora of the Horde, left the icy north and headed to where she might raise an army that could withstand the might of the evil Hordak. 

What of Catra you ask? Well, now that is a tale for another day.

The end

I do not own any of these characters. I believe She-Ra was created by Larry DiTillo. 


End file.
